The Moon Cursed One
by KiyameHikari-chan
Summary: Hiroki has been cursed all his life and has but one question to answer. How can he break this spell? The answer comes with a price though...
1. Moon Lit One: Prolouge

**Hey everyone! I kind of screwed up on my last werewolf story so I deleted it. Hopefully this one's better than last time. **

**Hiroki: *Enters room* Yo, Sensei!**

**Hiro-kun! Just in time. How would you feel about me redoing the old story from before?**

**Hiroki: Fuck no! You made me look like a sissy last time! No way! I WON'T ALLOW IT!**

**But I promise it will be different this time! PLEASE~!**

**Hiroki: *growls at sensei***

**Nowaki: *peeks into the room* What's going on Hiro-san? I heard you yelling and came to see what's up.**

**Hiroki: *snaps* SENSEI'S GOING TO REWRITE THAT PIECE OF CRAP WEREWOLF STORY ABOUT US FROM A YEAR AGO!**

**Nowaki: ...Good idea Sensei. You might get more supporters then.**

**See Hiroki! He gets it!**

**Hiroki: Don't call me by my NAME!**

**...Then would you prefer if I called you Hiro-chan?**

**Hiroki: ...Hiroki's fine then.**

**Sorry about all that. Anyways, to my readers, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiroki looked into the sky as the last dying rays of the sun filtered above the tree tops. Shading his eyes he continued on his way through the woodland area outside of the city. He then came upon a clearing with a natural hot spring nearby and set up camp for the night. The clearing being excluded from the everyday bustle and jostle of the city left it as a strikingly wild beauty. That just meant that no one was around and that's exactly what Hiroki wanted.

His rough woodland shelter constructed he sat in the shade of of a tree near his shelter and read until something pricked at his senses. Putting the book away carefully so as not to damage it, he walked out into the center of the clearing and waited for when seemed like hours. Next thing he knew a splitting pain ran down his spine. Ignoring the pain he removed his clothes quickly and watched as his arms spurted dark brown hair. Knowing that he was was he was didn't mean that he didn't try to fight it. he fought to keep his senses as his thoughts became more wolf-like than human-like. He stood on all fours to compensate for his changing body and once the transformation finished, he was a legend.

A werewolf born of the moon and earth spirits at the beginning of time now stood where Hiroki had once stood. Just barely aware of his own human nature he set off in search of food. He knew his wolf form wouldn't let him rest until it was sated for the night as he continued to fight the instinct of his transformed body. Locating food just in time he ate until his body would now respond to his human state of mind. He headed back to his shelter and crawled into his shelter and closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

_"Kamijou Hiroki, I bestow upon you the curse of the werewolf. Live in repentance for what your father did to me and to my family," a beautiful blond haired woman said to him with malice. Her red eyes burned into his very soul and he felt a pain so intense that he passed out. When he next awoke he was covered in fur and so weak that he could barely move. That's when he felt his mind being taken over by another with every intention of finding food. He couldn't stop the other mind from taking over and he watched as he ran through the city and into the woods. _

_After he had killed and eaten three full grown bucks did he finally regain control of his body. Devastated from all the death around him he passed out once again and didn't wake till morning. He heard a woman's voice in the distance calling his name. As he sat up he saw that his clothes were shredded and his body was back to normal. He ran towards the woman's voice and ran straight into his mother's arms. He cried and cried until he had calmed down enough to be able to go home. His mother just held him in a warm embrace and waited until they were in his room to talk about what had happened._

_"I didn't think your father would go so far as to tick off the people he was working with. Now look what he's done to you. My poor child," Hiroki's mom sobbed into her hands._

_"Mama, it's o.k. i can handle it," Hiroki said trying with all his 10 year-old might to comfort his mother. His mother ran out of the room in a panicked state. Left all alone Hiroki broke down once again._

_"Why?! Why do I have to pay for my father's mistake?! I don't understand!" he cried out miserably. That's when he saw her, the woman who'd cursed him. He backed away from her as quickly as he could until his back hit the wall._

_"...I'm sorry for what I did to you Kamijou Hiroki. I was in a fit of rage and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so sorry," the woman said with her sad blue eyes._

_"Then take it away! If you're sorry then take it away!" Hiroki shouted, his voice tight with pain and fear._

_"...I can't...but I can make it so that if certain requirements are met the curse will break and you will be human once again."_

_Hiroki stared up at the woman with so much hope in his gaze that the woman couldn't stand it any longer and began crying from her mistake. Hiroki noticed and walked over to the woman to hug her. The woman hugged Hiroki back and regenerated the spell so that, someday, Hiroki would be human once again._

**_It's always the same dream. I see my curse being put on me, reshaped and then the cliff._**

* * *

Hiroki woke up as the light of the morning sun filtered through the holes in his shelter. Sitting upright he crawled out of the shelter and jumped into the hot spring for a much needed bath before getting dressed and going back into the city where his job awaited him.

* * *

**I'll stop here for now just to keep it interesting. Teehee! Thank you for reading and please give me your honest opinion. It would be much appreciat-**

**Hiroki: Damn you Sensei! You said you wouldn't make me look all soft and then you went and wrote a sappy-!**

**Nowaki: Calm down Hiro-san. As a child I'm sure you were something like that. I know I was. In fact I'd be devastated if that had happened to me too.**

**Hiroki: ...Fine, you're off the hook for now Sensei. But anymore than this and I will get you!**

**Eeekkk! Scary Hiroki-kun! *runs to hide***

***whispers* See ya next time.**


	2. First Meeting

***Peeks out of closet* Hi everyone. I'm still hiding from Hiroki at the moment and it looks safe enough for now. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And best of luck to all of you in the world.**

**Hiroki: Damn Sensei, where are you?!**

**Whoops gotta run enjoy the next installment of The Moon Cursed One.**

**Hiroki: Got'cha! *yanks door open***

***screams and runs to hide behind Nowaki***

* * *

Hiroki pushed his way through the crowd onto his train and sat in an empty seat with a heavy sigh. As the train bumped it's way over the tracks he began to get the feeling that he was being watched. When he glanced over to his right he saw a tall man in his early 20s staring at him. The man had jet black hair, with a handsome face and a well built body. But what really startled Hiroki were his eyes. A deep navy blue that appeared to be lit by some internal light.

Hiroki looked away in embarrassment as he realized that he'd done the same thing the guy was doing to him. Just as he was starting to feel the pressure of the man's gaze his stop was called and he dashed out of the train, up the steps, and didn't stop running until he was inside the gate of the university he worked at. Breathing a sigh of relief as he walked through the door to his office, he sat down at his desk to begin his work for the day.

As he was going over his lesson plan for the day, his least favorite person showed up.

"Good morning, Kamijou!" Professor Miyagi said a little too brightly. Hiroki growled and continued to look over his plan until a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders.

"Is that any way to greet your superior?" Miyagi asked in a hurt voice.

"_Professor...if you do not release me this instant your inards will be stuck to the walls of the school_," Hiroki said through gritted teeth. Miyagi let go of him immediately and walked over to his desk humming as he sat. Kamijou chose then to head to his first lecture of the day and leave his overly annoying boss by himself. His first class went well without much of his book throwing tantrums and so did all of his classes for that day. Heading back to his office with going home in mind, he stopped as the image of the man from the train floated into his mind.

Hiroki tried to shake the image away but it didn't help. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Irrate, he stormed into his office grabbed his things and fled towards the gate without even hearing what Miyagi yelled after him. He walked quickly down to the station and boarded his train without much thought. He then felt it, someone watching him. He looked up with eyes blazing with rage and found himself faced, once again, with the stranger from this morning. The man's gaze was curious as if he found Hiroki to be interesting to study.

Irritated beyond belief Hiroki forced his gaze down with a giant sigh. That's when a huge shadow came across his field of vision. And when Hiroki glanced up his eyes went wide with surprise as he gazed up into the face of the man who'd been watching him. Hiroki stayed silent as the man took a seat next to him and continued to study Hiroki with silence. Hiroki was then caught off guard when the man asked, "Bad day at work?"

Hiroki just stared at the man with shock before regaining his composure and saying, "Kind of."

"Kind of?" the man asked, wanting an explaination.

"...My boss, pisses me off. He's way to cheerful and always sticks to me like glue until I threaten him. He's so annoying to the point where I want to use my teeth an- Ah, gomen(sorry)! I got carried away," Hiroki said blushing slightly. The man just smiled and shook his head.

"Must be nice to have someone to aim your anger at."

"I suppose but...Hey, wait a minute! Just who the hell are you?!" Hiroki asked angrily.

"Ah, gomen(sorry). My name is Kusama Nowaki. Nice to meet you..."

"...Kamijou. Kamijou Hiroki," Hiroki said solemly. Nowaki's face fell into concern at the tone of Hiroki's voice. This caused Hiroki to laugh and Nowaki to smile at Hiroki's amusement.

Once they were done laughing Nowaki asked, "So what do you do at your job?"

"I'm an assistant literature professor at M University," Hiroki replied warily.

"Wow! That's amazing Kamijou-san!" Nowaki said with a genuine smile.

Hiroki was surprised by Nowaki's reaction and said, "Are you an idiot?! How is it amazing?!"

"You get to work with students to enhance their knowledge of the greater authors of our time and time's past. I myself am a huge fan of Sumi-sensei's works. The way the story just pulls you in, it makes you into the character and moves you with the story. It's so real that sometimes I lose myself in that world and don't come out until the last blank page is before me," Nowaki said with bright eyes full of passion.

"...I know what you mean," Hiroki said in quiet amazement. Nowaki turned towards him with a shocked expression on his face and, for once in his life, Hiroki felt like he actually knew Nowaki from a long time ago.

"I didn't know that there was anyone else who read his works and actually understood them," Hiroki said with a relieved smile on his face. Nowaki just smiled in response and they continued to discuss Sumi-sensei's works until the train came to Hiroki's stop. Hiroki waved good-bye to Nowaki as he got off of the train only to find that Nowaki got off as well. Hiroki raised an eyebrow in question and Nowaki explained as they walked out of the station together.

"I live in an apartment building not too far from here. Shinkiju Apartments(_authors note: I made this name up__) _is where I live at the moment," Nowaki said as they walked up the street to head home.

"I live there as well," Hiroki said with downcast eyes.

"...Top or bottom floor?" Nowaki asked suspiciously.

"Top," Hiroki replied blankly.

"...Me too."

Hiroki looked up in shock before blurting, "Then how come I've never seen you around before?!"

"...Let's just say that my job has me working odd hours," Nowaki said with a hardened voice. Hiroki noticed the change and eyed Nowaki cautiously. They walked the rest of the way in silence to the apartment building. As they came to the top of the stairs Nowaki said something that startled Hiroki out of his train of thought.

"Would you come over for a bit? I'd like to talk to you a little more," Nowaki said with a gentle smile. Hiroki just nodded his head in agreement and followed Nowaki to his apartment which just happened to be right next to his.

"Looks like we live even closer to each other than I thought," Hiroki mumbled to himself in the genkan(a place where you keep shoes). Once he was inside the room he found that the place was well kept up for a guy's place. His own place was brimming over with books so this came as a shock to him. Sitting down on the couch he surveyed the rest of the room and took note of the bookcase in the corner. Nowaki came out of the kitchen with tea for the both of them.

Nowaki sat down and gave Hiroki his tea before taking his own and they were soon having a debate about certain aspects of literature. Hiroki was thoroughly enjoying himself when Nowaki's cell phone rang in the middle of their discussion of the use of grammar in a late work that they both knew. Nowaki excused himself from the room as Hiroki resumed his survey of the room. His eyes came once again to the bookcase in the corner and he got up to investigate. Mixed in with a bunch of old literary works was a section completely donated to Sumi-sensei. Hiroki couldn't help but laugh at this and stopped when he noticed a thick old, bound book in between two books on the bottom shelf.

Just as he was reaching to pull it out Nowaki came back in dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm afraid that I will have to cut our visit short Kamijou-san," Nowaki said with an annoyed look on his face. Hiroki looked at Nowaki in concern and Nowaki realized how he looked before he smiled at Hiroki apologetically.

"It's not you Kamijou-san. I just have to go to work now," Nowaki said with a gentle smile. Hiroki just nodded his head and went over to the genkan to put on his shoes and grab his coat and bag.

"Kamijou-san."

Hiroki turned back to look at Nowaki before he said, "I would like to talk to you like this again soon. I learned a lot from you today and I thank you for it. See you again soon I hope."

Hiroki gave a slight smile before leaving the apartment and heading over to his. Once he was safely inside his apartment Nowaki's face went from a smile to a scowl of annoyance. Grabbing a pitch black trench coat he quickly left his house and ran down the stairs to the main ground. Hiroki watched from his front window as Nowaki's black clad figure disappear through the gate and around the corner in the ever growing darkness of the approaching night.

_Just who the hell is Kusama Nowaki?_ Hiroki thought to himself as he turned away from the window and prepared to sleep for the night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be prepared for more action in the next chapter and, as always, please leave me a review so I can see how I'm doing. Arigatou(thank you)!**

**Hiroki: Damn it Sensei! Why is Nowaki oc?!**

**Nowaki: What's wrong with me being oc Hiro-san? Plus, I kind of like it. I look a lot tougher and someone who's able to protect you at all costs.**

**Hiroki: *blushes in embarrassment***

**Thanks again for reading and I don't own Junjou Romantica. Just putting that out there now so I don't get in trouble with the security for the site later. Ja ne(see ya)!**


	3. Magic Encounter

**Konichiwa mina-san(hello everyone)! Watashi namae wa Kiyame Hikari desu(my name is Hikari Kiyame). Hajimemashite(nice to meet you).**

**Hiroki: Where are you sensei? I need to ask you about the chapter after this one.*spots sensei* There you are. I want to ask you-**

**Anata dare(who are you)?**

**Hiroki: Are you o.k. sensei? You don't usually talk like that.**

**Shirimasen(I don't understand)...Anata wa Kamijou Hiroki(are you Hiroki Kamijou)?**

**Hiroki: Hai.**

**Watashi wa Kiyame Hikari desu(I am Hikari Kiyame).**

**Hiorki: ...Huh?**

***eyes shift focus and refocus* Ah Hiroki! Sorry about that. Hikari decided to take over for a bit. For those of my readers who don't know, I have an alternate personality named Hikari. She only speaks Japanese and can be a little shrewd so please forgive the intrusion.**

**Hiroki: What?**

**Nowaki: Shall I explain Sensei?**

**Please do Nowaki. Now to my readers I hope your ready for a little action in this next chapter. Let's just say that Nowaki's job isn't quite what you'd expect. Have fun and again, sorry for Hikari's intrusion. I added the translations after the fact. Hehehe~.**

* * *

Light filtered in through the window in Hiroki's room making him awaken as it hit his eyelids. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms over his head before getting up and taking a shower. The warm water was a welcome guest after the nightmare he'd just had. _It's always the same. The dream, my memory of becoming a werewolf, my mother's sorrow, the witch's apology...Always the same. Will I never be free from this endless nightmare?_ Hiroki thought sadly as the water streamed down his face. Feeling completely refreshed, he got out of the shower, dressed and was drying his hair when he heard a knock at his door.

Looking through the spy hole in his door he investigated as to who would be here at this hour. To his surprise, and delight, it was Nowaki. Opening the door to let him in he gave a casual morning greeting. Nowaki returned the greeting with his own and a huge smile.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?" Hiroki asked cautiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to breakfast with me this morning," Nowaki said smiling brightly. "I still wish to pick up from where our conversation was cut off last night."

"Well seeing as i have the day off, I will accept your invitation," Hiroki said politely as he walked back to the bathroom to finish drying his hair. Once he was done he joined Nowaki outside and the two of them set off for a near-by cafe. As soon as they sat down, they resumed their discussion from last night with fervor. They almost didn't notice when a waitress came to take their orders and once they'd made their decision they went right back to it. Hiroki had never had someone as versed in literature as Nowaki was talk to him.

Hiroki felt quite content to stay in the cafe the whole day just so he could see what all Nowaki knew. But as fate would have it, Nowaki's cell rang right as they'd finished their food. Nowaki sighed in annoyance and smiled apologetically to Hiroki before getting up and leaving to go to his job. _I wonder what kind of job he has to the point where he doesn't get much of a break,_ Hiroki wondered as he left the cafe in search of a good bookstore in which to kill some time. Once he found one he headed straight in and searched for a decent book. If he was lucky, he might find an old volume of text that he could translate.

Just as he was about to give up searching, he saw an old, thick leather bound volume that almost looked exactly the same as the one he'd seen at Nowaki's place. Curious about the content, he picked the book up and scanned through the pages. To his utter disappointment the book was in a language so ancient that to translate it would take months. That's when a certain word caught his eye and he stared at for some time until he could make it out as werewolf. His went wide with shock and right then and there, he decided to take up the challenge that this book offered to him.

Purchasing the volume he went straight home to start working immediately on deciphering the text. It was well past noon when he heard a knock on his door again. Annoyed at being interrupted he opened the door to a very familiar female face. Hiorki became even more ticked off at her appearance and let her in without looking at her.

"How are you doing Kamijou-kun?" the woman asked as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"No better than the last time you showed up," Hiroki growled as he sat down on his couch angrily.

*sigh*"You don't have to be that pissed whenever I come over to check on you. I just want to make sure that the spell doesn-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiroki shouted angrily. "Do you even know what I've been through and it's all because of you! Why did you do this to me Mari?! WHY?!"

"...You know that I didn't want to hurt you," Mari said with teary eyes. Hiroki consented to move his head around so he could look at Mari. He wasn't the least bit moved by her tears but he did feel that she truly felt remorse for what she'd done to him. Sighing in frustration he got up and hugged Mari to stop her tears and, once she'd calmed down, made some tea for the both of them. After they had sat in silence for some time Mari cleared her throat and began to speak in a soft voice.

"Kamijou-kun, do you know what the stipulations are for your curse to be broken?"

Hiroki just kept his eyes on his tea cup as he replied, "I have to find someone who will love me even though I am what I am. In turn I must also love that person, right?"

Mari smiled sadly as she looked at Hiroki. Hiroki stiffened when she asked, "Have you found someone yet?"

"I have a person that I love but...they are already with someone else," Hiroki chocked out bitterly. Mari's eyes began to well up with tears once more and she caught herself before they could fall.

"I wish you good luck as always Kamijou-kun and...I'm sorry but I have something I need to attend to. I will see you in a month to check on your progress. Well...see you later," Mari said as she set down her cup and fled through the door to Hiroki's place. Hiroki sighed deeply and went back to his previous engagement.

he sat for hours trying to find the key to unlock the language and finally stumbled upon the answer in the word he'd found earlier. Quickly he transferred the data into his mind and changed the lines of text in his head into words he could understand. Hiroki had just finished translating the first page when he heard yet another knock at his door. Sighing, he got up to open the door and was surprised to find Nowaki standing before him with a solemn expression.

"Kusama-kun, what-" Hiroki was cut off by Nowaki's gaze. It unsettled something deep inside of Hiroki and he backed up to let the tall younger man in. Once they were inside Nowaki stared intently at Hiroki and then walked past him motioning for Hiroki to follow him into his bedroom. Following behind, all of his defenses up, Hiroki slowly made his way into his bedroom. Nowaki locked the door behind the two of them before turning to Hiroki and asking something he didn't think possible.

"Kamijou-san, I had a report of a human seeing a witch here. Is this true?" Nowaki asked with deadly serious eyes.

"Yes a witch came here. What is your concern in this?"

"I need to know why she was here," Nowaki said in a deadly voice.

"...She came to see me..."

"Why?!" Nowaki demanded as he pushed Hiroki up against a wall. Wolf defenses kicking in, Hiroki's claws came out as he scratched Nowaki's arm to make him let go. Nowaki backed away from him with a yelp of pain. When he looked back up at Hiroki Nowaki only saw golden wolf eyes staring back at him. Hiroki's claws were still visible but they retracted as his wolf self backed down and his human senses came back to him.

"This is why she visited me. She gave me the curse of the werewolf. She came here to check on my curse to see that it hadn't changed," Hiroki said in a miserable voice. Sliding to the floor Hiroki fainted from the use of his wolf power and didn't even feel himself being caught by Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, if only you knew that I was a wizard this would all have been much easier," Nowaki said to no one in particular. He picked Hiroki up and carried him over to his place and gently laid him on the bed in his spare bedroom. Stroking Hiroki's hair he sighed and covered him up before leaving the room and heading to his own.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Can anyone guess what Nowaki's job is? If you have a guess let me know in a review! Thanks for all of your support araceli-kun, Carrot-Bunny, KitKat3195, and loopyhutton. I really apreciated your reviews.  
**

**And a big thank you goes out to Damon-hot-as-hell who got me back on my feet and has been there for me from the beginning.**

**Thank you to all of you and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Hiroki: Oi sensei! Am I seriously this moody?!**

**Yup! Even in the manga you're this troubling. You don't admit to your feelings and you tend to be a little moody all the time. :D**

**Nowaki: ...I have to agree with sensei on this one. You really are like that Hiro-san.**

**Hiroki: *silence***

**Hehehe~...See ya next time then! Love ya! :D**


	4. Surprise Attack :D

**Hello again! Did everyone enjoy that last chapter? I didn't get much feed back so I don't know. Lol. Up next is some lo-**

**Hiroki: Sensei!**

**Uh-oh.**

**Hiroki: Don't you uh-oh me! What is this crap?! This is totally different from last time!**

**Of course it is! D: I never said that it was going to be the same for everything! Only a few elements would remain the same and that's you and Nowaki's special abiliti- Crap almost gave it away. Way to go getting pissed off! Maybe I'll make you all soft and squishy in the next chapter! *storms away from Hiroki***

**Hiroki: Woah. Wasn't expecting that.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san you were a bit harsh.**

**Hiroki: Well it's not like I-**

**Tanoshinde kudasai(please enjoy)!**

**Hiroki: Ack!**

* * *

"Kamijou-san," Nowaki said softly into Hiroki's ear as the sun rose over the top of the rooftop of the building next door. Hiroki stirred and sat up quickly as the memory of last night flashed into his mind. Seeing Nowaki caused him to panic a bit and he jumped out of the bed and tried to run away from Nowaki. But as he took his first step he felt a strange weakness in his legs and collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you alright?!" Nowaki exclaimed in alarm as Hiroki tried to get up. Nowaki tried to help Hiroki up but was pushed away as Hiroki backed away from him quickly. Nowaki sighed in defeat and sat on the floor to show that he meant no harm to Hiroki. After a few minutes of staring into Nowaki's deep eyes he saw just a flicker of sadness and, curious, slid a little closer to investigate. Nowaki realized what he'd been thinking of and the moment the sadness left his eyes Hiroki froze in place.

Nowaki waited until Hiroki was sitting across from him to try to talk to Hiroki.

"I know why you're scared. I was pretty rough with you last night. I'm sorry for scaring you and for the rough way I handled you. I'm sorry," Nowaki said with sincere eyes and a dejected face.

"...What I want to know is why you treated me that way," Hiroki said with ice lingering in his voice.

"I was...mad because...yesterday night, before I got the call for your house location, I was dealing with a rampant spell by a different witch in the district. It took forever to erase and it made me irritable. So the way I handled you wasn't personal. I don't have any problems with cursed ones...I have problems with the ones who used the curse in the first place," Nowaki said with annoyance at the last bit.

Hiroki tried to process the information as quickly as he could and came up with one question.

"What the hell do you do for a living Kusama-kun?!" Hiroki said with alarm.

"I...I undo newly placed spells so they won't reek havoc on the human population. The agency was built in effect to a witch going rouge and casting a curse on a child 15 years ago," Nowaki answered honestly.

"15 years ago? Did she turn a child into a werewolf?" Hiroki asked cautiously.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" Nowaki asked in shock.

"...Because I was the child she cursed. She has been repenting for it ever since and now you seek to kill her right," Hiroki said with trepidation in his voice.

"You know this woman?" Nowaki asked with hardened eyes. Hiroki flinched but kept silent to try to protect Mari. Nowaki fumed for a bit before finally calming down enough to say, "You forgave this woman for the curse she gave you?"

Hiroki nodded his head and about jumped when Nowaki said, "Then the pursuit will have to be called off. If you forgive her then there's no reason to kill her."

Hiroki's face split into a wide grin and relief swept through him like a wave. Nowaki noticed and gave Hiroki a questioning look before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Can you get up Kamijou-san?" Nowaki asked as he turned to look back at Hiroki. Hiroki tried to stand up but it was futile as his legs still wouldn't obey his commands. Shaking his head he dropped his eyes to the floor before he felt himself being hoisted up by Nowaki.

"Hold still," Nowaki said as Hiroki felt power flow from Nowaki's hands and down into his muscles. Releasing Hiroki, Nowaki left the room and started to heat up the breakfast that he'd made earlier that morning. Hiroki felt stable enough to walk out into the hallway and down a ways to get to the kitchen before he sat in a chair at a small dining table. He soon smelled something really good and looked up to find Nowaki setting a plate before him.

Hiroki muttered thanks to Nowaki and dug in without hesitation. Nowaki just chuckled and sat down at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. They sat quietly as Hiroki devoured his meal and Nowaki sipped his coffee. The silence could only be described as comfortable for neither were in the mood to talk at that moment. Once Hiroki was finished eating, Nowaki sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Can you tell me the extent of the curse?" Nowaki asked kindly but with serious eyes. Hiroki took a moment to compose himself and replied in a bored voice.

"I become a werewolf on the night of the full moon and the curse will only be lifted once I find someone who will accept me and my curse as I am."

Nowaki took a moment to process the information and smiled gently at Hiroki.

"That's pretty easy. Normally a curse like this would be harder to break seeing as all kinds of people go after werewolves for their unique qualities," Nowaki said jokingly. Hiroki growled low in his throat and stopped when he felt a familiar presence about to enter the room. Nowaki's face fell to a grimace as Mari appeared out of nowhere and smiled brightly at Hiroki.

"Thank you for forgiving me Kamijou-kun."

Hiroki just grunted in response and stood up to go and greet Mari properly. The two embraced like old friends and Hiroki felt a small smile creep onto his face. That's when he noticed the foreboding aura flowing out of Nowaki and he turned to see his eyes lit with...jealousy?

_But why would he be jealous?_ Hiroki wondered as he released Mari and sat back down at the table.

"So what brings you here Mari-san?" Hiroki asked, curiosity plain in his voice.

"We~ll, I was hoping to take you out for lunch today. As an apology for yesterday's fight. I'm sorry that I upset you and I want to make up for it," Mari said shyly and with remorse apparent in her voice. Hiroki was just about to accept when Nowaki's cell went off and he stood up angrily. Going into the spare bedroom he closed the door with a bang and left the other two looking at each other in confusion.

"I'd like to go with you Mari but I was hoping to spend a little time by myself today. Maybe next time?" Hiroki said politely.

*sigh*"Very well. Next time then. By the way, tell Nowaki-kun to loosen up. He looks like he's overworking himself and needs some time off," Mari said with a small smile before evaporating into thin air. Nowaki walked back into the room looking dejected and sat down heavily in his seat. Hiroki saw a very tired man with nothing but this empty apartment for company and he felt sorry for him.

"Hey, Kusama-Kun?" Hiroki said carefully.

Nowaki looked up at Hiroki with sad looking eyes before Hiroki asked, "Is everything alright?"

*sigh*"My friend was killed in a freak accident an hour ago. To be more specific, he was my partner on the job. He was trying to calm a witch down but she just freaked out and released all of the magic that she'd held back on using for eight years. The power was enough to override his and it killed him," Nowaki said in a depressed tone before he began crying.

Hiroki really felt bad for him and walked over to place a comforting hand on Nowaki's shoulder. Nowaki continued to cry for a few more minutes before finally calming down enough to place his hand over Hiroki's in appreciation of the kind gesture and support it gave him. Hiroki sighed and took his hand away before pulling Nowaki out of his seat and dragging him over to the genkan(an area where shoes are kept). Nowaki followed Hiroki out of surprise and did as the werewolf instructed as they left his place.

Dragging him by the arm, Hiroki led Nowaki through several allies and back roads until they came to where they were going. A nice family restaurant standing in the middle of nowhere made Nowaki look at Hiroki in confusion. Hiroki just pulled Nowaki into the building in response to Nowaki's unspoken question. As soon as they entered the building Nowaki saw why Hiroki had brought him here. It was a place for anyone who was any variety of magical creature. Nowaki looked at Hiroki with suspicion until he pulled him over to the bar at the back of the room and sat down, motioning for Nowaki to do the same.

Ordering a some food and a couple of beers for them Hiroki looked over at Nowaki for the first time since back in the apartment. Nowaki was startled to see such compassion showing in Hiroki's eyes and he felt a strange sensation run throughout his body. Nowaki was a bout to say something but Hiroki cut him off by speaking first.

"Before you say anything just know that I'm doing this for my own gain," Hiroki said with a spark of mirth in his eye while his face remained unconcerned.

"What do you have to gain from this?" Nowaki asked with a sly smile.

"A drinking partner and a new friend?"

Nowaki nodded his head in agreement and they both started laughing at the display they'd just put on. Recovering their composure they ate, drank and talked as friends would until late into the afternoon. Hiroki was a good drinker, much to Nowaki's surprise, and they left before either of them could get tipsy enough to actually need help getting home.

Once they were up on the second floor Hiroki said good bye to Nowaki until he was stopped by Nowaki's hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw the intent in Nowaki's eyes before he kissed him full on the mouth. Too shocked to move Hiroki just stood there and let it happen until Nowaki released him with a triumphant smile. Hiroki scowled and blushed at the same time as he turned and practically ran into his apartment from complete and utter shock and embarrassment.

_What the hell is he thinking?!_

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks. Until the next meeting I wish you well and hope you have a safe summer. And please leave a review so I can check my progress as a writer. I really need some insight.**

**Hiroki: You did the kissing scene now?!**

***sighs* Here we go. Yes I chose now for the kissing scene because you were both slightly drunk in this chapter so it only makes sense that Nowaki would make his move on you now. **

**Nowaki: I see. It makes sense.**

**Hiroki: It so the HELL doesn't!**

**Urusai Hiroki-kun(shut-up Hiroki)!**

**Hiroki: *stand stock still***

**Fuzakeru na baka(stop being dumb idiot)!**

**Hiroki: Why you little-**

**Ittekimasu(I'm leaving)! *storms out of the room***

**Hiroki: That damn Sensei!**

**Nowaki: Uh, Hiro-san?**

**Hiroki: What?!**

**Nowaki: That was Hikari-san.**

**Hiroki: ...**

**See ya next time! :D**


	5. Unexpected Reality

**Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter because things are going to get a little more heated now. How? It's a secret. ;D Anyways the plot so far has been a little insider on Hiroki's condition, Nowaki popping in and the witch Mari appearing a few times. What am I forgetting?...Oh, I got it! Nowaki also kissed Hiroki in the early evening hours last time! :D I apologize if Hikari shows up this time around because I'm kind of tired. So I'm apologizing ahead of time for the inconvenience of no translation. *laughs awkwardly***

**Nowaki: Hey Sensei! Got a draft for the next chapter yet?**

**Yeah I do. You wanna take a look Nowaki?**

**Nowaki: Sure.**

***hands to Nowaki***

**While he's reading please enjoy this chapter of The Moon Cursed One. :D**

* * *

Hiroki tried to calm his mind and racing heart as he sat in the genkan. Gripping his chest he thought about what had just happened. _Why did he do that?! What the hell is he playing at kissing me?! That damn Kusama brat!_ Hiroki stayed down until he'd finally calmed down enough to stand back up, take his shoes and coat off, and go further into his apartment. Siteg ting down at his table he almost gave up on doing anything for the rest of the day until he saw the thick volume he'd purchased yesterday still lying open on the first page.

Taking a deep breath he began to resume working on translating the giant tome. Working late into the night he finished the book at three in the morning. And what he'd just read disturbed him greatly. It was not an ordinary book and it held a very depressing tale that was somewhat similar to his own. Except for one tiny detail...the book was the history of the werewolf curse. To have it go back as far as Egyptian times gave him the chills and he now knew where the basis of the curse laid. Sitting back in his chair he suddenly felt exhaustion swap his very being and he pulled himself up and walked into his room before crashing onto his bed. Pulled into oblivion the day's events replayed in his mind and the dream he usually had was no longer present in his mind.

He woke up the next morning to a delicious smell wafting through his open door from the kitchen. He sat up instantly awake, his defenses activating, he slowly crept over and peeked around the corner of his door. When he saw a familiar black haired figure Hiroki sighed in relief and walked out into the kitchen to go greet Nowaki.

"Good morning Kusama-kun," Hiroki greeted in a sleepy voice.

Nowaki turned around and said, "Good Morning Kamijou-san," brightly. Hiroki just yawned as he sat down at his table and opened the thick tome that was still lying on the table. Rereading it wasn't exactly what Hiroki had in mind but there were a few parts he didn't quite understand and so he read. Once he came to a certain part that explained how the curse could be spread as a disease he was interrupted by Nowaki placing the perfect Japanese breakfast before him. Looking up he put a marker into the place he was on, closed the book and set it aside.

"Itadakimasu(thank you for the food)," Hiroki muttered before digging into his food. Looking up he noticed that Nowaki had made himself breakfast as well. Finishing his food quickly, Hiroki watched Nowaki for a while before he asked, "What brings you here this morning Kusama-kun?"

Nowaki swallowed his food before replying, "You helped me out yesterday so I thought I would return the favor by making you breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"How did you get in here?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well...your door was unlocked," Nowaki said nervously. Hiroki dropped his face in embarrassment and quietly grimaced at his bonehead mistake.

"Alright then, thank you for the meal Kusama-kun," Hiroki said when he looked up again. Nowaki just smiled in response and stood up to clean the dishes. Hiroki resumed his reading and the two worked in a companionable silence.

_Looks like he's forgotten about yesterday_, Hiroki thought as he watched Nowaki from the corner of his eye. When Nowaki was done with the dishes, Hiroki closed the book and stood up to go and see if Nowaki had put the dishes back in their correct spots. Just as he entered the kitchen an arm snaked itself around his torso. Looking up in annoyance he found Nowaki staring down at him with an odd expression on his face. Hiroki's breath hitched in his throat before he found the strength to pull himself out of Nowaki's arms and shoot a glare back at him.

Nowaki chuckled in response to Hiroki's reaction and left the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the old volume on the table and, while Hiroki was checking the cabinets, he looked over it's contents. Realizing what it was Nowaki frowned in concern and closed the book before Hiroki came out of the kitchen saying, "Well you did just fine with putting things away."

"Hiro-san what is this book doing here?" Nowaki asked with fake curiosity.

"A book on werewolves is what the title says. I only just finished translating it last night. Why do you need to know?"

Nowaki's face darkened before he went out of Hiroki's apartment and returned moments later with the tome Hiroki had seen in his house earlier on. Putting the tome on the table Nowaki looked up at Hiroki and opened the book to the first page.

"Can you read this?" Nowaki asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Hiroki gulped and took a look at the first sentence. Once he had a feel for the book he read the first page in no time and continued reading through the book and noticed a similar theme in all of them. On every other page there was a spell, potion, or curse. Hiroki looked up a Nowaki with dark knowing eyes.

"Can you read it Hiro-san?"

"...Yes...I want to ask why you have a book of spells," Hiroki said in a dark voice. Now it was Nowaki's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Well I undo newly used spells right."

Hiroki nodded his head in affirmation and Nowaki continued to speak.

"I can only do that because I, myself, am a warlock," Nowaki said carefully. Watching Hiroki for any sign of an attack Nowaki prepared himself for the worst. When the attack never came Nowaki looked at Hiroki in confusion. Hiroki just stood stock still, contemplating how to take this newest development.

"...It all makes sense now. Why you were so interested in me the day after my transformation. I must have had some lingering magic on me right?"

Nowaki nodded his head carefully and let Hiroki go on.

"The magic you saw made you suspect that I was a warlock as well and made you nervous. So when you saw me later that day you realized that it was a lingering affect of a spell and you walked over to introduce yourself knowing that you didn't have anything to fear from me."

Nowaki just bowed his head as Hiroki hit the nail on the head as an unsettling silence settled over the room. Finally Nowaki looked back up at Hiroki who was now observing him with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki quietly walked over to his couch and sat and motioned for Nowaki to join him. Once he was sat down, Hiroki looked straight into Nowaki's face.

"I now know who you are. I hope we can remain close in the future," Hiroki said with a small smile. Nowaki was shocked beyond belief and relaxed as soon as Hiroki's words hit him.

"Really?" Nowaki asked eagerly.

Hiroki just nodded his head and then his expression changed to annoyed as he asked, "What's up with the Hiro-san thing?"

Laughing, Nowaki said, "Your name is Hiroki so I thought I'd shorten it up a bit so it would be easier to remember. You don't mind do you?"

"...Not particularly," Hiroki responded in a dull voice.

"...Would you mind if I called you Nowaki from now on then?" Hiroki asked as he looked away from Nowaki.

Nowaki smiled and said, "I don't mind at all." Hiroki looked back at Nowaki and smiled slightly before standing up and going to take a shower. When he was done he got dressed for the day and walked out into the living room where Nowaki was reading the werewolf history book.

"Oi," Nowaki looked up at Hiroki before he said, "Want to go out later this evening? I know a good bar in this area that allows only magical partisans into it."

"I'd love to," Nowaki said brightly as he got up and hugged Hiroki. Hiroki shoved him away in annoyance and, just as Nowaki was about to protest, Nowaki's cell went off.

"Hello?" Nowaki answered with a grim voice.

"Yes...yes...I know that but...yes...As you command chief," Nowaki said before hanging up. "Sorry Hiro-san but would you mind being my partner now that mine is gone?"

"Huh?"

"I need someone to protect my back while I take care of a spell. Could do that for me?" Nowaki pleaded.

"...Alright, I'll help you. But that means that you have to pay for the drinks," Hiroki said mockingly.

Nowaki chuckled and grabbed a hold of Hiroki's arm before transporting them to the problem site.

* * *

**Danger. Action ahead! Hehe! I hope you'll forgive me for cutting it off here but I really need to focus on job hunting this week so sorry.**

**Hiroki: What're you looking at Nowaki?**

**Nowaki: Sensei's plot notes for the next chapter.**

***both read it together***

**Hiroki: What the hell is this?!**

**Uh oh. Time for me t- Gomenasai Sensei. Hiroki-kun, korosue!**

**Hiroki: Huh?!**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san it's Hikari-san, again.**

**Hiroki: Oh shit. *runs to get away from sensei***

**Arigato gozaimasu, Mina-san!**


	6. Grave Circumstances: Light Conversations

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of The Moon Cursed One. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will forgive the lack of translation in the last chapter. Hikari basically said she was going to kill Hiroki-kun. **

**Hiroki: She damn well could have too!**

**So nice of you to join us Hiroki-kun(sarcasm). **

**Hiroki: Look yo...I'm sorry for getting upset about the plot for the chapter after this one.*grits teeth while saying it***

**Wow! You're actually apologizing?! This is a first.**

**Hiroki: Shut up! *blushes***

**Well, on with the show!**

* * *

An odd sensation took over Hiroki as Nowaki transported them by magic. It felt like his insides were being twisted and it gave him a sense of panic unlike when he walked through a portal.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hiroki said as the world stopped swirling and they came back into reality. Nowaki just focused on the witch who was frantically trying to undo her spell. Walking over to the woman he touched her shoulder, asked her to move aside and motioned for Hiroki to move in behind him.

When Hiroki came over to see the damage from the spell he saw that three humans had been turned into zombie-like creatures and the effect was only spreading as they kept biting one human after another. Hiroki crouched low and turned his back to Nowaki's as the creatures surrounded them. The witch stood on a fire escape up away from the creatures and watched with fearful eyes as they began to attack Hiroki and Nowaki.

The fighting ensued for a half hour until Hiroki thought of something to counteract the spell. Yelling at Nowaki he shouted out the extent of his plan as he continued to fend off the creatures. Nowaki nodded his assent and Hiroki pulled out his claws and teeth as a warning to the creatures. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Hiroki's golden eyes and predatory claws. Now wary of Hiroki they focused their attacks towards Nowaki who reversed the spell by picking out the original source and ad applying the backwards pattern of the spell.

Once the main person was cured the rest were released from the spell and fainted on the ground from the release of the spell. Hiroki, taking a deep breath, retracted his claws as his eyes went back to normal and he stood up straighter. Glancing up at the witch he noticed that the woman was looking at him with shock and fear. Hiroki looked away and walked over to where Nowaki was checking all of the bodies for signs of major damage.

Nowaki stood up from a crouch and smiled as Hiroki walked up beside him. Looking up at the witch, his smile changed to a serious expression as he motioned for the witch to come down. Doing as Nowaki asked the witch floated to the ground and walked over to Nowaki with a nervous gait.

"Do you realize what could have happened if we hadn't shown up?" Nowaki asked in a stern voice.

"...Yes. I'm sorry to have caused the bureau trouble just because of my rage at my break up. I won't do it again. I prom-"

"You do realize that this is the fifth time we've had to reverse your spells right. You know what the penalty is don't you?" Nowaki asked with cold eyes.

"No please! Don't take them away! I won't have anywhere to go if they're gone! Please don't!" the witch begged Nowaki. Nowaki just raised his hand up and placed it on the witch's shoulder in response. What came next nearly knocked Hiroki off his feet as he felt an overwhelming amount of power leave the witch's body and flow into Nowaki's. Hiroki watched as the witch fell to the ground in tears at the loss of her power. Nowaki looked very dizzy all of a sudden and began to fall to the ground.

Quick on his feet, Hiroki caught Nowaki before he could hit the ground and injure himself. Feeling the werewolf's arms around him, Nowaki looked up at Hiroki with a smile of gratitude before standing on his own. Sighing heavily, Hiroki released Nowaki and turned to leave the alley.

Just before he was on the street, he looked back at Nowaki and asked, "How about we get out of here and do something fun?"

"Hai, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said brightly and followed Hiroki out of the alley and onto the street. The rest of the day went on without much fuss as the two companions walked around the city and checked out several places. Of course they stopped in every bookstore that Hiroki set eyes on and bought all the ancient volumes, that in the wrong hands, could cause problems. As night fell they headed back to their district to go to the bar Hiroki had mentioned earlier that day.

Once they were in the bar they went to the back of the room and sat at the bar. Ordering their drinks they sat back and talked about random subjects until their drinks arrived. Downing the drink in one gulp HIroki asked the bartender for another draft and Nowaki watched in shock as Hiroki downed the second one with just as much ease.

"Hiro-san, maybe you should slow down," Nowaki said in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine so long as I don't drink more than six in one sitting," Hiroki replied in a bored tone.

"Wow! That many?! I get loopy after just two," Nowaki said in awe. Just then music started up and a dance floor was cleared. The two companions watched as every version of magical creature there was went out onto the dance floor to have a good time. Nowaki was smiling like a fool while Hiroki watched with detached interest. the next thing he knew, Nowaki was pulling him onto the dance floor with surprising strength as he struggled to break Nowaki's grip. Nowaki just continued smiling and pulling until Hiroki couldn't fight him anymore and dragged him to the middle of the floor.

The song was really upbeat and after a while even Hiroki was starting to tap his foot to the beat. After Hiroki's sixth beer was downed Nowaki noticed that the man was slightly off kilter and almost crashed into someone as he stood up to get out of there. Pulling him back into the crowd Nowaki started dancing and Hiroki, being drunk enough not to care, began to dance as well. Nowaki and Hiroki danced until Hiroki fell down from exhaustion.

Laughing, Nowaki pulled him to his feet and led the way out of the bar. As they walked back to their apartment Hiroki realized that he would have to call in sick tomorrow or go in and teach with a massive hangover. He decided to let Nowaki know before he went into his apartment, took off his shoes, walked into his room, and fell onto his bed. He was asleep as soon as he hit the mattress and didn't notice when Nowaki came into his room and took off his shirt. Nowaki couldn't resist the urge to touch Hiroki's moon white skin and was surprised when Hiroki let out a small moan.

Nowaki pulled his hands away and forced the urge to continue to the back of his mind. Tucking Hiroki in he gently kissed Hiroki on the mouth and said, "Good night Hiro-san."

* * *

_"No! Don't take it away! Please!" the witch begged Hiroki as Nowaki stood by and watched. Hiroki stepped aside and let Nowaki do his job with indifference._

**_What is this dream? Why am I with Nowaki and why is there a witch__ present?_**

_Once the job was finished Hiroki stepped up behind Nowaki to catch him as he fell from the sudden surge of power he'd just absorbed._

_"Thanks Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he stood back up._

_"No problem. What are partner's for?" Hiroki replied without concern. That's when Nowaki pulled him to his side and kissed him sweetly before they walked hand in hand out of the alley._

**_What the__ Hell?!_**

* * *

Hiroki woke with a start as light began to filter through the blinds in his room. Breathing heavily Hiroki sat up and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his skull.

"Urgh," Hiroki moaned as he laid back against the pillows. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and did a double check to see if his pants and underwear were still on. To his relief they were and he lay in bed for a bit longer before getting up slowly and going to take a shower. The hot water helped to clear his head a little before he got out and dried off before heading back to his room. Just as he was about to enter his bedroom, he got the feeling that someone was watching him.

Craning his head to look behind him he saw Nowaki smiling and scanning his body with a lot of interest. Blushing bright red and scowling, Hiroki quickly retreated to his room where he dressed quickly and went out to meet Nowaki with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing in my house Nowaki?" Hiroki asked with annoyance.

Chuckling, Nowaki replied, "I came over to remind you to call in sick to your job."

Hiroki's anger evaporated at Nowaki's words and he turned around to go do as Nowaki said. Once he'd cleared it with Miyagi, Hiroki hung up and turned around to ask Nowaki to leave. What stopped him was Nowaki's serious expression as he approached Hiroki from across the room.

"Actually Hiro-san I need to talk to you about something," Nowaki said in an almost urgent voice.

"What is it?"

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Find out what happens with the duo in the next chapter and please leave a review. I just want to put it out there that I'm grateful to all of you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Kitkat3195, loopyhutton: Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story and I look forward to hearing from you again.**

**To my awesome friend Damons-Hot-as-Hell, thank you so much for being there for me in times of distress and thank you for being my best reader as well.**

**And a huge thank you to anyone who favorited and follow this story.**

**Hope to see you again in the next chapter. Arigato gozaimasu(thank you very much)! :D**


	7. New Beginnings

**Hey~o everybody! Glad t' see you all here! It's Lemon Time for this story with an interesting twist at the end. So happy right now because I may have found a job! At last all those months of applications may actually pay off! *sigh~* So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter cause the one after this gets a little darker in terms of plot. **

**Nowaki: Sensei, what's in the next chapter?**

**Here, read for your self Nowaki. To my readers enjoy! :D**

* * *

*Recall*

Nowaki made no reply as he pushed Hiroki down onto the pillows and kissed him ferociously. Hiroki's mind went blank as Nowaki'd tongue swirled in his mouth making Hiroki weak.

_What the hell Nowaki? When you said partners did you mean in fighting and in life?!_ Hiroki thought as he tried to push Nowaki away. He, however, found his limbs becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Hiroki, in one last effort to resist, gave one huge push which only succeeded in making Nowaki kiss him that much deeper. Hiroki, with no strength left, gave into Nowaki's will. Sensing the change in Hiroki, Nowaki started to remove Hiroki's shirt where, once again, Hiroki's moon white skin was revealed to him.

He slowly caressed Hiroki's skin as he released the kiss that had thoroughly trapped Hiroki in his will. Nipping the area between Hiroki's neck and shoulder Nowaki began to lick his way down to Hiroki's nipple. Focusing his attention on that area he shuddered as he saw Hiroki gasp and writhe beneath him. Quickly removing Hiroki's pants and underwear he then began to toy with Hiroki slightly enlarged cock. Gasp in surprise Hiroki wriggled at the slight pleasure it brought to his mind and lost his very will to resist.

Now completely trapped, Hiroki gave in to Nowaki's every move as his body moved against his will, practically begging to be touched by Nowaki. Nowaki smirked his triumph and quickly removed his shirt with his free hand. Moving his mouth over Hiroki's cock he slowly licked along it's length causing Hiroki to sigh in pleasure. Making sure to grab the lotion out of his pocket he coated Hiroki's opening before working one of his fingers into his partner's opening.

"Wai...Nowaki...are you seriously going t-" Hiroki cut himself off with another moan as Nowaki probed around inside of Hiroki and hit his sweet spot. Taking his mouth away from his partner's fully hardened cock Nowaki continued to work on loosening the werewolf's entrance. Putting in a second finger caused Hiroki to moan out at his loudest and stopping Nowaki who looked up at Hiroki with a shocked face. Hiroki covered his face as the blush on his face deepened. Nowaki smiled and pulled his hands away to see what Hiroki was trying to hide and very nearly lost it as he saw Hiroki's beat red face with eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

He moved his fingers once he'd regained his composure and craned his neck up to kiss Hiroki's neck in a tender way. Hiroki shuddered from the gentle feeling combined with the movement within his body. Finally adding a third finger Nowaki let Hiroki slowly get used to it before moving his hand in and out. Hiroki wriggled against Nowaki's thrusts and finally relaxed his entry way enough that Nowaki was able to pull his hand out and replace it with his hardened cock. The heat that now filled Hiroki was so overwhelming that he almost came upon entry.

Not giving his partner a chance to cum Nowaki began to move slowly in and out, increasing his pace as Hiroki became used to the feeling. Latching his lips onto his partner's Nowaki continued to move at a rapid pace causing Hiroki's mind to go blank with pleasure. Once Nowaki broke the kiss the two came together both in a state of pure ecstasy. Exhausted, Nowaki collapsed on top of Hiroki and they both panted until they had regained their breath. Getting off of his partner Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki before kissing him gently on the mouth and laying next to him.

_What the hell just happened?_ Hiroki thought mildly as he felt long arms snake around his torso and a warm chest at his back. The warmth and safety of Nowaki's arms lulled Hiroki into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Damn that wizard! He took my prey from me!" Mia snarked to herself as she witnessed the whole event through her bat's eyes. Pacing back and forth in her room Mia thought of what she would do to compromise for this situation.

"He was supposed to be my partner. Not that rotten wizard protector!"

Her anger reaching it's peak she picked up a chair and threw it across the room where it shattered against a wall. That's when an idea struck her and she smirked evilly to herself.

"If I can't have his first time then I'll make that wizard suffer for it," Mari laughed as the moon rose to it's full height. The moon had one more day until it was full and Mia frowned slightly as her plans would be put on hold until after the moon's day.

* * *

Hiroki woke up the next morning to the smell of Miso cooking on the stove. Sitting up slowly he ran a hand through his hair as images from last night flashed through his mind. Blushing from the event he stood up slowly and pulled on Nowaki's shirt for something to cover up with seeing as his clothes were nowhere to be found. Walking out into the living room he saw Nowaki in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Making a quick turn to his right Hiroki headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As he was shrugging off Nowaki's shirt he stepped into the shower and let the water run across his skin. The water felt good on his lead-like body as he washed away the leftover mess from last night.

As he got out he saw that Nowaki's shirt had been replaced with clothes that would fit someone his size. Puzzling over what they were he also took note that there was a black outfit as well. Putting on the first outfit he was shocked to see how well they fit his body and how good he looked in it. The outfit consisted of a deep red v-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark skin tight jeans, and a white hooded sweat jacket.

_A present from Nowaki no doubt...But I have to admit, he has good taste_, Hiroki thought as he walked out into the living room once again. Casting his eyes over to the dining table he saw a huge spread of food and a smiling Nowaki greeting him. Hiroki stood stock still from the shock and sight that was Nowaki so early in the morning. Composing himself Hiroki walked over to the table and sat down across from Nowaki and dug in without hesitation. Nowaki just smiled and ate his portion as Hiroki ate the massive amount of food.

At the end of the meal Hiroki said, "Thanks for that Nowaki."

"You're welcome Hiro-san," Nowaki said with a smile. "It is that time of the month so I know you will need a lot of food today to keep that wild side of yours in check right."

Hiroki just glared at Nowaki in response and watched as Nowaki cleaned all the dishes. Glancing around Nowaki's apartment something caught his eye that hadn't been there before. Getting up he walked over to the coffee table where a cell phone sat. Thinking it was Nowaki's, Hiroki left it alone and walked over to the book shelf to browse over the volumes Nowaki had bought on their day out.

"Oh, Hiro-san there's a cell phone on the coffee table for you," Nowaki called from the kitchen. Hiroki turned towards Nowaki and said, "What?"

Laughing, Nowaki turned off the water and put the dishes away with magic before coming out to meet Hiroki and offer the sell phone to him.

"It's yours Hiro-san. You need someway of keeping in contact with me. Also this phone will transport you to where I am if you press the green button at the bottom of the phone," Nowaki explained as Hiroki took the cell phone from him. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

In came Mari with a grim expression and a disturbed look.

"Mari what-" Hiroki said in surprise, as she walked right over to Nowaki and slapped him.

"How dare you take Hiroki as your partner without consulting me first!" Mari screamed in rage at Nowaki. Nowaki was too shocked to retaliate.

"Not only as your battle partner you took him as you lover as well?! You are a dead m-"

Mari stopped in her tracks as Hiroki stepped in front of Nowaki and glared at Mari with golden eyes.

"Who told you? I only just accepted his proposal yesterday and I let him have me willingly. What gives you the right to come in here and hit him? Huh?!" Hiroki said with a raised voice.

"Wait, you wanted this?" Mari asked in a shocked voice. Hiroki nodded his head and stepped away from Nowaki as his eyes returned to normal.

"Oh, Nowaki-kun I'm so sorry. I didn't know that...that damn vampire Mia. She tricked me yet again," Mari muttered to herself darkly.

"Wait, Mia told you?" Nowaki asked in alarm.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Mari asked quizzically.

"A huge problem. We met that vamp yesterday and she was following Hiroki around. Did she spy on us with her bats as well?!" Nowaki asked, panic clear in his voice.

"She mentioned something about it yeah," Mari said thinking.

"Argh! So now she's spying on us! This means we may have to move Hiro-san!" Nowaki said as he turned towards Hiroki. Hiroki's eyes narrowed in hatred at this turn in events and growled low in his throat.

"Just what we needed," Hiroki growled.

* * *

**That's all for now peeps! Please come back for the next chapter and I anxiously await your reviews. Chaoi!**

**Hiroki: Sensei! You're dead meat!**

**Eeep! *runs into room and locks the door***

**Nowaki: Hiro-san what's wrong?"**

**Hiroki: That damn Sensei made me look so soft in this chapter! I am not SOFT!**

**Nowaki: Calm down Hiro-san. She just went along with my oc character in this chapter. And I'm domineering in nature anyways. She just made you look like you normally do with a little less talking and resisting on your part.**

**Hiroki: ...Guess that's true.**

**See I told you it was logical.*says through door***

**Hiroki: Shut up. I didn't see the point when I read it.**

**Nowaki: You shouldn't have scared Sensei like that Hiro-san. Apologize to her!**

**Hiroki:...Sorry Sensei. **

**...Bye!**

**Hiroki: Wha-?!**


	8. A Dark Night

**Konichiwa(hello) everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of-**

**Hiroki: Sensei! We have a problem!**

**What it is Hiroki-kun?**

**Hiroki: Nowaki just fainted in the garden!**

**What?!**

***rushes outside* Nowaki! Are you o.k.?**

**Nowaki:*opens eyes* What...happened?**

**That's what I want to know! Are you o.k.?!**

**Nowaki: I_think so.*sits up* I guess I should have gotten some sleep yesterday.**

**Hiroki-kun?**

**Hiroki: *falls to knees and wraps his arms around Nowaki***

**...**

**Hiroki: Don't scare me like that you idiot!**

**Hmmm...Get him inside Hiroki-kun and put him to bed. *turns to readers* Sorry for the interruption. As I was saying, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because now things get darker. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Hiroki sighed deeply as he sat down on the couch in Nowaki's living room.

"This is a real problem," Hiroki stated as he looked up at Nowaki from where he was seated. Nowaki gave Hiroki a sad look in reply and then began to pace around the room.

"Calm down Kusama. We just need to think about how w-"

Mari was cut off as Hiroki stood up suddenly and pulled the curtain shut with a violent motion. Golden eyes turned to face the two magicians and dashed towards all of the rooms in the house. Closing each and every door and window there was Hiroki dashed around the entire place with a harried look in his eyes and a scowl on his face. Once he was sure he had gotten every last door and window there was he went back to the living room and whispered some instructions to Nowaki and Mari. The two magicians quickly set up sound blocking barriers around the house and sighed when Hiroki's eyes turned back to normal as he sat down heavily on the couch.

"Now we may talk at length about what should be done," Hiroki said quietly. Sitting next to him, Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki's shoulders and watched as the werewolf leaned up against him gratefully.

"...What do you two think we should do about this situation?" Mari asked timidly as she sat on the other side of Hiroki.

*sigh~*"For now we need to deal with my problem tonight. After that we need to discuss where we should move to from here," Hiroki said tiredly.

"Hiro-san's right. Let's deal with his problem for now and come up with a concrete plan tomorrow. Would you be willing to come over tomorrow around noon for a meeting Mari-san?"

"Yes. I'll help you guys in whatever way I can. It's the least I can do for Hiroki-kun after what I did," Mari said with compassion.

"Then it's settled. Nowaki we need to get out of here and to my shelter in the woods right now. That burst just now brought me close to transforming and I think it's too dangerous to stay here at the moment," Hiroki said as he stood up and walked over to the genkan.

"Are you coming or not Nowaki?" he called as he went out the door. Nowaki followed after him quickly as Mari evaporated out of the room. Following Hiroki onto the subway Nowaki watched as his partner sat down in a seat in the car and rode the way to their stop in silence. They got off of the subway at Hiroki's prompting and quickly walked into the woods at the edge of the city.

After a while of walking Nowaki asked, "Where are we going Hiro-san?"

"...Deep into the woods where no one will find us," Hiroki replied as he continued to make his way through the trees. After a few more minutes of walking they came upon the clearing Hiroki had moved to last month. Sighing in relief Hiroki set about making preparations for the night ahead.

"Anything I can do to help Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked cautiously.

"You should make a shelter for yourself and do you think you could create wards that won't allow anything vamp-like to enter, hear, smell, touch, or see anything?" Hiroki asked as he gathered firewood.

"Sure but where should I make the wards?"

Hiroki motioned for Nowaki to follow him and showed him where to make the wards. Once he was done with that he focused on making the fire pit and his bed for the night. Nowaki was struggling to put together a shelter for himself as Hiroki watched with a blank face. Sighing he took the stick Nowaki held from the wizard's hand and pushed him away.

"Go make the wards. I'll build the shelter and I'll bring some food back for you when I'm done hunting," Hiroki said as he continued building. Nowaki walked away with an expression of embarrassment and set up the wards without a second thought. When he came back he saw Hiroki pushing every living creature out of the warded area both on the ground and in the trees. When he looked over at the shelter Hiroki had built for him he was surprised to see that he wouldn't have much trouble keeping himself inside or even sitting up. A peek inside showed that Hiroki had also made him a bed for the night that looked far softer than Hiroki's.

"Thank you Hiro-san," Nowaki said with a loving smile on his face as he turned towards Hiroki.

Hiroki just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. Doing one last sweep of the area using his awakened wolf senses Hiroki cleared the area completely before setting out to mark key areas for tonight's hunt in his mind. When he came back the two had lunch and discussed some new books that had come out recently. After lunch they both read the book they'd brought until sundown when Hiroki felt a prickle at the back of his head. Setting his book down quickly but carefully he warned Nowaki of what he was about to do as he stripped off his clothes.

Nowaki couldn't help but stare at the naked body presented before him. He watched as Hiroki shifted from human to wolf in the dying rays of the sun. As soon as darkness fell Hiroki turned to face Nowaki in wolf form before taking off to hunt.

"I always thought that werewolves were humans covered with fur. So they do a full transformation into an actual wolf? Hmm..." Nowaki said quietly to himself as he continued to contemplate what he'd just witnessed. A stir in some nearby bushes alerted him to Hiroki's return and what he saw struck a cord of fear in his heart. Hiroki was dragging a small deer towards him which he dropped before Nowaki. Hiroki's human eyes stared up at Nowaki as the wolf nodded his head and went into the shelter across from Nowaki's.

Looking down at the deer Nowaki realized that Hiroki had caught the deer for him. Nowaki took care of the deer with magic and roasted the meat once he'd gotten rid of the innards, bones, and skin of the deer. Eating by the light of the fire he looked over at Hiroki and was saddened by what he saw. The wolf was curled into a sleeping ball but instead of looking peaceful he looked lonely instead. Swallowing the last of his leg Nowaki called softly, "Hiro-san?"

The wolf stirred and opened sepia eyes that glanced over at Nowaki's tall form.

"Why don't you come join me? If you're still hungry you can have some. There's no way I can eat all of this by myself," Nowaki said with a light chuckle. Wolf Hiroki stood up on all fours and padded his way over to Nowaki and began to eat the leg that Nowaki offered to him.

Nowaki smiled as he watched the wolf eat and continued eating until he was stuffed. Hiroki finished the rest of the meat and stood up to go back to his shelter when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Nowaki whose eyes insisted that he stay and sat down in reply. Nowaki smiled gently as he pet the top of Hiroki's head. Hiroki closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling he got from Nowaki's gentle hand stroking his head. Nowaki's hand paused for a second before he kissed the top of Hiroki's head.

"I promise I'll protect you Hiro-san. We'll work this out together," Nowaki said with a sincere face. Nowaki then yawned and crawled over to his shelter to rest for the night. Hiroki headed back towards his shelter until he had a second thought and went over to curl up next to Nowaki. Nowaki draped an arm over Hiroki's back in response and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mia yelled in anger as her bats attempted to get through Nowaki's wards. The bats tried to no avail and soon gave up and went back to Mia in defeat.

"How hell did that wizard know to do this?! That bastard's always getting in my way!...Maybe he didn't know to put up the barriers and Hiroki did...If that's the case then I need to come up with a better strategy," Mia stated as she paced around the room.

"Lady Mia, please calm down. If you get too worked up you might snap and do something you'd regret," stated one of Mia's human servants. Mia sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"I'll come up with a plan tomorrow then. Micheal come here."

The human obidiently walked over to Mia who then sank her fangs into his neck. Once she'd had her fill she gave some of her blood to the man before sending him out of her room. Closing the door behind him the servant went down the hall to his quarters where he rested for the night. Mia feeling distraught flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh.

"I'll come for you soon my Hiroki," Mia said quietly as her bats watched from the ceiling.

* * *

**Now we get into the heavy stuff. But never fear for where there is darkness there is also light. :D I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see you guys again soon.**

**Loopy, kitkat: Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me and I thank you for staying with me for so long.**

**Thanks to you too Damons for remaining as my constant support and good friend. To all of the rest of you who are watching this story I thank you so much for your continued support and hope to hear your opinions on this story at some point in the future.**

**Mina-san, arigato gozaimasu(everyone, thank you so much)!**


	9. Turn of Events

**I won't say anything now except thank you for your patience in waiting for the next chapter. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write. I apologize for the late chapter and I hope you will all bear with me just a bit longer. :)**

* * *

Hiroki woke up to the sound of chirping birds and rolled over in annoyance at their cheerful voices. That's when he noticed a strange warmth right next to him and found himself looking at a peacefully sleeping Nowaki. Hiroki blushed as the memory of last night flashed into his mind. Nowaki opened his eyes right then and smiled gently at Hiroki.

"Good morning Hiro-san," he said sleepily. Hiroki then realized that he wasn't dressed and tried to make his escape but it was to no avail. Nowaki pulled him back to his side and held onto him tightly until Hiroki grumbled, "Let go Nowaki. I need to take a bath."

"...Then I'll join you," Nowaki said slyly as Hiroki crawled out of the shelter and did a head long run to the hot spring that was near by. He jumped in without hesitation and stayed under the water for as long as he could before coming up for air. Pushing his bangs out of his face he noticed that Nowaki was watching him from across the pool. Looking directly into his partner's eyes he stared, searching for an answer to his question.

"...Why do you like me Nowaki?"

Taken back by his sudden question Nowaki said, "Eh?" in confusion.

"Why do you like me Nowaki? Why did you ask me to be your partner? Why would you choose me when I am what I am?"

After a moment of thought Nowaki replied, "It's because I need someone whose reliable. Someone I know I can trust and_the only person I thought of...was you Hiro-san. Because of your abilities you have lived a life of Hell and yet you still keep pushing forward. I admire your strength and I knew from the first time I met you that you were the one who'd be able to help me. That's why I chose you Hiro-san."

Hiroki looked down in embarrassment as Nowaki walked over to where he sat. Wrapping his long arms around Hiroki's waist Nowaki pulled him closer. Keeping one arm around Hiroki, Nowaki used his free hand to tilt Hiroki's chin up to face him. Timid sepia eyes gazed into his dark blue ones as Nowaki lowered his mouth over Hiroki's in a gentle kiss. Hiroki sighed into him and let himself go as Nowaki gently caressed his mouth with his own. Breaking the kiss Nowaki chuckled while Hiroki's face turned an even deeper red.

The rest of their bath was spent in each other's arms until a sharp ringing pierced through the calm. Nowaki and Hiroki groaned simultaneously as they got out and dried themselves off. Dressing in their work clothes they checked the location on their phones before Nowaki transported them there with magic. The scene they came upon was a gruesome one as a tribe of werewolves faced off against a clan of vamps. Hiroki went into a crouched stance and let out a low warning growl. The wolves and vamps stopped in their tracks as they turned to face the wizard and werewolf duo. The werewolves, upon seeing Hiroki, backed away from the vamps while the vamps continued to size up Nowaki and Hiroki.

"What business do you have here wizard?" the lead vamp asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to break up the fight before any humans get involved over a small dispute like this," Nowaki replied with a smile and an icy voice. The vamp took a step back at Nowaki's tone and ill used smile. He then looked at Hiroki who now stood at his full height with piercing yellow eyes glaring at him.

"And yet you bring another wolf with you?" the head vamp asked coldly.

"He is my partner and a far stronger werewolf than any of these here. Didn't you see them back off as soon as they looked at him?" Nowaki asked with a cold smile and a condescending tone.

"...I was wondering about that. Did you guys really back off because he's here?" the vamp asked the tribe while nodding his head in Hiroki's direction.

"He is the first werewolf. Of course he's stronger than us and we respect him so we backed off. He's the leader of us all and it is a well known fact that he will maul us if we step out of line. He's not called Kamijou the Devil for nothing," the lead wolf said as he backed further away from the vamps.

"Is he really so strong?" the vamp asked with a doubtful laugh.

"Want to find out you damn vamp?" Hiroki growled with narrowed eyes. The vamp motioned for him to come at him and didn't know what hit him as Hiroki pounced and pinned him to the ground in one leap. The vamp gazed up into Hiroki's yellow eyes with fear as he felt claws pierce his flesh. The vamp knew that he shouldn't feel pain but he did as Hiroki dug his claws deeper into his skin. The vamp screamed in pain and the other vampires looked down at him in concern. Seeing that he was in pain Hiroki released the head vamp and jumped to Nowaki's side in one swift movement.

"What are you?" the head asked in fear as he propped himself up on his right arm. Hiroki just glared at him in disdain and then turned his gaze towards his fellow tribesmen.

"Scram and don't let me catch you a second time," Hiroki growled at them. The tribe nodded their heads and took off at a fast pace. The vamp clan continued to stare at Hiroki until he turned his glare their way. He then slowly walked over to them and stopped ten feet in front of the group.

"Hiro-san, we'd best get out of here. I got another call just now," Nowaki said sternly as Hiroki growled at the vamp clan. His yellow eyes changed back to their normal sepia color as he turned to face Nowaki. Walking back over to his partner he stopped before they disappeared to the next location via magic.

"That wolf...is no wolf," the head vamp said as he was carried away by his fellow clansmen to a safe place.

* * *

"Damn! How many fights are we going to have to break up? It's still morning and I'm starving," Hiroki growled loudly as he and Nowaki walked to the next location. Nowaki stayed silent as his mind traveled to where their next call was. What he saw was a normal conflict between two witches over whose magic was better.

"Relax Hiro-san. This next one will be over in no time. Then we can go grab something to eat," Nowaki said with an apologetic smile towards Hiroki. Hiroki just muttered to himself in annoyance as the duo continued to walk down an alley. As they came upon the scene they noticed that the two witches stopped as soon as they entered a field barrier they'd placed to keep humans from seeing them.

"Yo! Can you cut that out? It's been going on for an hour now and you're starting to disturb the peace," Nowaki said by way of greeting while Hiroki leaned against a wall. The two witches knew who they were immediately and apologized profusely before removing the barrier and taking their fight deep into the woods outside of the city.

"Well, that's that. Let's go get something to eat Hiro-san."

"It's about time. I'm starving to death over here," Hiroki growled as he quickly fled the alley in search of food. Nowaki quickly caught up with him and they both headed into a cafe with good food and a calm atmosphere. Communicating in their minds they bounced ideas on where to move to so they could avoid further conflict with Mia. After a few minutes of discussion they saw Mia walk into the store and tensed as she headed over to them.

"Kamijou-san, when are you going to let me thank you properly?" the vamp asked by way of greeting.

"Never. Now can you go away we're in the middle of a discussion," Hiroki said in annoyance as the two verbally picked up their conversation on the multitude of fights that morning. Not planning on being ignored Mia went and bought something before joining them at their table.

"Scram you damn pest! We don't want you here, especially after you spied on us the way you did," Hiroki growled dangerously before his eyes flashed yellow and returned to normal.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I just want to thank you for helping me when I fell," Mia said with a pouty face. Hiroki sighed deeply before saying, "I ran into you while thinking so I helped you because anyone would have done so if they caused someone to fall due to their state of thought. It had no other meaning to it so scram you damn vamp," Hiroki said in a dangerously low voice.

"Vamp?" Mia asked in shock. "Is that what you call our kind?"

"You deserve less than that as creatures of impure heart. I'm being nice by calling you a vamp instead of calling you a bitch with fangs," Hiroki said with a mocking smile. The darkness of hatred filled his eyes as he gazed at Mia. Nowaki chose then to grab Hiroki by the arm and pull him to his feet. Dragging him out of the cafe he pulled him into an alley and embraced him tightly.

Hiroki instantly started to calm down in the strong yet gentle embrace of his partner and had almost recovered when Mia came into the picture.

"It's not a lie then? You two really are partners?" she said in a shaking voice, her words directed at the ground.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Hiroki said in an angry voice.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said gently as he pulled the werewolf even tighter towards his body. Hiroki, not totally relaxed, tried to take his mind off of the vamp before him as he released his will to Nowaki. Mia couldn't stand to watch them another minute and took that opportunity to attack. Pulling the two apart violently she used her vampire power to put Hiroki to sleep before transporting them away from the alley.

"Hiro-san?! Hiro-san!" Nowaki said in panic as he looked all around for his beloved. Seeing that he wasn't there he went to search the entire city but to no avail. Coming back to his apartment he stood in front of his door silently until a hand on his arm alerted him to Mari's presence.

"Nowaki, where is Hiroki?" Mari asked in concern. That's when Nowaki broke down and cried in frustration at his inability to protect his partner. Mari was shocked to see the tough giant crying and hugged him to try to calm him down. Pulling away from Mari Nowaki set out to find a vamp who might know where Mia lived. Mari sensed his intentions and held him back before transporting them both to the agency where Nowaki worked.

"Chief lock Nowaki up," Mari said in a serious voice as Nowaki struggled to get away from Mari. Placing a sleep spell on him Mari released him as he fell to the ground with the spell in effect.

"Why do we have to lock him up Mari-san?" the chief asked as two of the office workers dragged Nowaki away to do just that.

"His partner was taken by a vamp. He's not thinking straight at the moment and he needs to cool his head off before we can act," Mari said sadly as she evaporated into the void.

* * *

_Hiro-san, where are you?!_ Hiroki heard in his mind as he came to in a plush room. _Nowaki?_ Hiroki thought back as he looked around the room. He was sitting on a huge four poster bed and he noticed that his cloths had been removed. Now looking around alertly he froze in panic as he realized that, not only was he naked, he was also chained to the bed by his wrists. Pulling as hard as he could he found that the chains broke easily when he added a bit of his wolf strength. He then rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had chaffed his skin and went into a defensive position as the door to the room opened._  
_

"You broke out so easily?" Mia exclaimed in surprise as she saw the crouched Hiroki on the bed. "Those were the best human ones I could find! Great! I just spent $100 for nothing!"

Hiroki couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's naivety in putting human chains on him. Looking up at Hiroki's sudden laughter she asked, "What's so funny?"

*chuckle*"That you even thought that human chains could hold me...how naive," Hiroki chuckled darkly as he relaxed his figure and sat Indian style on the bed.

"Naive?! I am not! Those cuffs have held more werewolves than you think!" Mia exclaimed in anger.

Again Hiroki chuckled before saying, "You based keeping me off of all of your other victims? You really are naive. I am the first and therefore the strongest of all werewolves ever created. You're gonna need more than human cuffs to keep me locked up. I broke those cuffs with only a sliver of my wolf strength. Have you ever really considered why other vamps avoid me?"

Looking into Hiroki's dark, mocking sepia eyes she thought quickly as she tried to think of some way to subdue him. When she tried a sleep spell it was easily blocked by Hiroki's senses as he laughed at her weak attempt.

"Enough already. Just let me go home. I'm sure Nowaki and Mari are worried about me and I know there's nothing you can do to keep me here," Hiroki said, all mirth gone from his voice. That's when Mia came up with a way to keep him held. This time she sent a blast of power at Hiroki knocking him off balance and allowing her to tie his wrists back onto the bed with dark bonds.

"Got'tcha!" Mia exclaimed in triumph as Hiroki struggled against the new bonds. Coming closer to Hiroki she smiled evily as she thought, _I have you now my dear Hiroki!_

* * *

**Have a guess as to what Mia wants with Hiroki yet? If so tell me in a review! :D I hope you've all enjoyed the story up to this point and thank you for staying with me this far. I hope you can forgive me for the delayed update. School can be a real pain in the ass you know. **

**Hiroki: Sensei, what the hell is this?!**

**And that's my cue to go! Hope to see you all in the next chapter! Suki yo(love ya)! :D *hides***

**Nowaki: Hiro-san you should-**

**Hiroki: Come out Sensei! D:**


	10. Trial and Pain

**Greetings Moon Fans! Sorry I kept you waiting! School and work are so annoying but they must be done! :D Welcome to another chapter of The Moon Cursed One. I hope you will forgive me for it's lateness. So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Nowaki paced around the inside of his cell in a fevered pace. Mari watched sadly as Nowaki's frustrated and sorrow filled face began to break into utter despair.

"Nowaki-kun, please calm down. They're doing their best to locate Hiroki. It'll take some time and it's only been an hour so why don-"

Mari was cut off as Nowaki turned and glared at her as his pacing came to a stop. Mari was at a loss for words as Nowaki's eyes filled with the dark shadow of hatred. That's when they both heard the door to the holding room open and in walked the director.

"Any news Director? Nowaki's about to break," Mari asked quietly and frantically.

The director just smiled and said, "We've located Miss Mia's estate and we know it's security details. I will explain in detail in a bit. However, I have a few questions first. What are you planning to do with this information once it is given? And do you have a plan of attack?"

"...Can you leave the attack plan to me?" Nowaki requested with a slight bow. The Director was shocked at how formal Nowaki was being. _However, given his situation, he has every right to act the way he is now._

"Then I will leave the attack plans to you. Tell me what you need and I can get it," the Director said seriously. Nowaki nodded his head and resumed his pacing within his cell.

"The mansion is surrounded by a bat barrier a mile wide with the house at its center. Inside there are shadow creatures who patrol the building regularly along with several human servants. Her main chamber is located in the right-most tower and is guarded very strictly. And...she had Hiroki...chained to her bed with dark bonds," the Director said heavily and, once again Nowaki's pacing was stopped.

Nowaki's face shifted from a calculating look to a look of utter horror. He knew that even Hiroki would have trouble breaking that kind of bond spell. Just thinking of Hiroki chained to a bed while the vamp bitch had her way with him almost caused him to go into another break down. That's when an idea struck him. It would be risky not only for him but also for those human servants but he couldn't see any way around it.

"...sword..."

"Huh?" the Director and Mari said in confusion.

"I need a sword. Preferably two and they must be blades of my choice," Nowaki said with startling clarity.

"Very well. But why do you need a sword?" the Director asked with curiosity.

"I'll explain once we have everything in place. I need at least 20 of our strongest people and I need to get out of this cell. Also I have a request...I need to go home to get the swords that I need," Nowaki said with a determined gaze.

"...I understand. Mari will you watch him for me?"

"Yes Sir!" Mari said as Nowaki was walking out of the cell. They then evaporated to his house to get the swords.

* * *

"Urgh!" Hiroki said in pain as Mia sank her fangs into his arm. "That fucking hurts! Get off!" he shouted angrily as he kicked her in the gut. The blow was enough to knock her back five feet. Hiroki's eyes flared gold as hatred and anger filled his eyes.

"Aw~! And it was just getting to the good part," Mia pouted in a cutesy voice. This only made Hiroki's muscles tense and his face changed to one of disgust. This irked Mia into action as she began to play with Hiroki's body. However, her efforts were to no avail, as Hiroki squirmed but did not get hard or even turned on.

"What is so good about that damn wizard that makes you get hot?" Mia shouted in exasperation. Hiroki just smirked and remained silent until exhaustion washed over him from fighting Mia for so long. He promptly passed out to Mia's utter annoyance and she stormed out of the room. Locking the door behind her she quickly walked down the hallway in search of a human to feed on. Once she found her target she attacked without restraint and after she'd had her fill she gave the human her blood and the servant went off to go and rest.

_How do I get Hiroki's body to respond to me?! This is so frustrating it's unbelievable!_ Mia thought as she continued on her way down the hallway. That's when a bat came in with a report that Nowaki was back at his house and had taken some sort of wrapped package from his closet. Then the bat lost sight of him as he disappeared and showed up in the middle of a field. Twenty other people met him and the bat, even with its superior hearing, couldn't hear a thing as a sound barrier surrounded the gathering of wizards, witches, and their partners.

"What are they up to?" Mia wondered to herself until she realized that Nowaki was probably coming to rescue Hiroki. She smirked to herself and waltzed down the hallway happily. She stopped at a certain door that held what she was looking for.

"I'll be waiting for you wizard with a little surprise for you," Mia said evily as she ran her hand over a giant glass sphere.

* * *

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Nowaki asked as the meeting came to an end. All twenty of the protectors nodded their heads in a simultaneous motion.

"Alright. Let's get going then," Nowaki said vibrantly as they all disappeared as one group. They all reappeared at the edge of the bat barrier, but once they set foot inside of it they were surrounded by shadows. They fought them off as an organized group and pushed forward with Nowaki at its head. The shadows soon received an order to capture Nowaki and knock out the others. The shadows snickered to themselves as they put all of the protectors to sleep and transported a knocked out Nowaki into the house.

* * *

Nowaki awoke within a room that he didn't recognize until he saw Hiroki lying on the bed. Nowaki started to stand up only to find himself hitting his head on a hard glass top. He then tried using a spell to break the glass only to find that the spell rebounded and the orb shocked him painfully. Nowaki couldn't take it anymore and tried to call out to Hiroki only to find that he couldn't be heard. Pounding his fists against the glass in frustration he tried to think of a way to communicate with his beloved.

Then it struck him. _Hiro-san?!_

_...Nowa-ki?_ Hiroki replied using mind speech. He then saw Hiroki's eyes open and gaze over at where he sat. Hiroki's eyes widened in surprise, which changed to happiness, relief and then fear.

_Hiro-san, please don't be mad. I'll get you out of here. I promise._ Nowaki said gently as he imagined his arms wrapping around the bound Hiroki. The image changed into a warmth that wrapped around Hiroki just like his arms would have done if Nowaki had been right beside him.

_How did you learn to do that?_

_Do what Hiro-san?_

_Communicating the sense of touch with your mind?_

_You can do it too Hiro-san. Why don't you try it out?_ Hiroki then imagined his hands going over Nowaki's and holding onto them tightly. Nowaki smiled as he felt Hiroki's hands go over his and squeeze tightly.

_See, I told you could do it. _

_Shu-shut up you idiot wizard._

Nowaki chuckled within his mind which was then conveyed to Hiroki's internal ears and the werewolf blushed violently. At that moment Mia burst into the room with a cheerful, "Hello to the conquering Hero and to the gallant werewolf!"

The two men instantly went on alert and all trace of their conversation left their eyes and bodies.

"How do you like your cell _Wiz-ard-kun_," Mia said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Nowaki just glared at her with hatred while Hiroki growled low in his throat.

"I just wanted you to see your lover once more before I kill you. So what's the face for when I'm trying to be nice?" Mia said in a fake hurt voice. Nowaki just sighed and shook his head at Mia's naivety.

This made Mia mad and she walked over to Hiroki.

"I also wouldn't want you to miss the show," Mia said in a pleasant tone as she began playing with Hiroki's body once again. Nowaki's eyes narrowed in anger as he hit the glass in frustration at his inability to help Hiroki.

Mia just laughed and continued to toy with Hiroki. _Watch as your love is transferred into my care WIZARD-KUN!_

* * *

**Intense there but some aspects are similar from the original story. Does anyone think that all of this is moving too fast or no? I'm not sure where I stand in that regard so please review and tell me how it is. I could use some good criticism right now and it would be much appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu(thank you very much)! :D**

**Hiroki: Sensei why the hell am I in this situation?!**

**You now how in the last story something like this happened?**

**Hiroki: Yeah?**

**It's the same concept except this time you guys don't have to rescue Mari and this story is going to go on far longer than the last one. Get it?**

**Hiroki: Sort of.**

**What don't you get?**

**Hiroki:...WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME SITUATION TWICE?!*yells angrily***

**Whelp, time to hide. Sinunara mina-san(good bye everyone) until next time! :D *runs away***

**Hiroki: Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going?! *chases sensei***


	11. Rescue and Surprise

**Hooray for being on a role! How's everyone doing? Your friend KiyameHikari-chan thanks you deeply from the heart for sticking with this story for so long. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. I'm also on the run at the moment from Hiro-kun. So please forgive the short introduction and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Mia just laughed and continued to toy with Hiroki. _Watch as your love is transferred into my care WIZARD-KUN! _

Nowaki gritted his teeth as he watched Hiroki writhe in pain. _Pain?!_ Nowaki thought in alarm. He looked again and he was sure of it. Hiroki was in pain and not feeling anything but pain from Mia. _Hiro-san?_

_...What...is it...Nowaki?_ Hiroki thought as clearly as he could.

_I'm going to block the pain now. So hang tight because I have a plan._

_...o.k...I trust you._

Nowaki smiled within his mind and began his assault plan. Thinking of what he normally did to Hiroki in bed he conveyed those feelings and senses through their mental link. Receiving the senses at full blast had Hiroki gasping and moaning in seconds. Mia stopped in shock as she watched Hiroki become hard without her touch and seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on?! How come when I was touching him there was no reaction and now this?!" That's when a thought hit her and she turned to look at Nowaki who was unwrapping a bound package with lust filled eyes. Mia then looked back at Hiroki who was cumming and still confused turned back to Nowaki who was holding two recurved blades in each hand.

"That was the package? A pair of swords?" Mia laughed because she knew that a blade could not destroy her precious dome. ONce she was done laughing she asked, "Why is Hiroki the way he is now?"

"Can't you tell? I'm having sex with him," Nowaki said in a round about way with eyes still full of lust and love for his partner.

"How?! You're not even touching him!" Mia exclaimed in surprise, anger and disbelief.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Nowaki said as he swung his blade at the glass dome and caused it to crack. Mia stood still in shock as she thought, _How?! How can he crack my dome with just a sword?!_

Nowaki continued his assault on the dome until it shattered into a million pieces and he ran over to his love. Nowaki then cut the bonds with his left sword and held Hiroki in his arms. Feeling the presence of his partner Hiroki relaxed and let his body receive energy from Nowaki. Once he had enough strength to walk he sat up and let Nowaki drape his coat over his shoulders. Mia stood away from the bed completely forgotten and she was not going to let that happen. She charged at Nowaki with surprising speed and almost got him until Hiroki blocked her and threw her up against the wall.

As she slid to the floor, unconscious an army of shadows and human servants filtered in and surrounded the bed. The two went back to back as the shadows and servants attacked. While Hiroki knocked out the servants with quick blows, Nowaki killed shadows. The duo got off of the bed when they were finished and walked over to the door. But before they could set a foot out of the room they heard Mia get up off of the floor. Turning around to look at her what they saw both shocked and disgusted them. Mia's hair was a mess, her clothes torn to shreds and her red eyes were irate.

"How? How can you break my bonds and glass dome so easily? What are you?" she asked Nowaki. Looking back at Hiroki he muttered an apology and stepped towards Mia.

"Have you ever heard of an elemental? They are the highest kind of wizard there is and there are only six of them for the six elements. And I guess I could show you what I am with a little demonstration," Nowaki said lithely as his body caught fire. The image was one of pure awe and fear as the black clad Nowaki glowed with flames so brilliant in color and light that even Hiroki stepped back a bit. Mia instantly backed into the corner farthest away from Nowaki as she tried to cover her eyes from the bright light.

"An elemental?!" Mia screeched in alarm.

Looking back at Hiroki Nowaki gave him an apologetic smile and watched as Hiroki's face went from shock to annoyance.

"You could've done that this whole time and you didn't? Oh! Now I get why you could kill those shadows so easily. Each elemental has a weapon that responds to their element and since you are fire you killed them with light. But why didn't you tell me this before now?! Don't you trust me?!" Hiroki accused while blushing like wild fire. Nowaki walked over to his beloved, still ablaze, and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want you to leave me. I was...scared that if I told you what I am that you would run away in fear and I would never see you again," Nowaki admitted sadly.

"...Idiot! Why would I leave for something like that? Think about it. I'm not exactly your ordinary werewolf," Hiroki said miffed. Nowaki just smiled and let his flames go out before pulling away from Hiroki to look into his eyes. What he saw was not golden or sepia eyes but purple wolf eyes. This shocked Nowaki into letting go of Hiroki.

"Hiro-san? What-?"

"I'm the first werewolf and my mother happens to be the shadow elemental," Hiroki explained while blushing bright red. Nowaki didn't care who Hiroki was at that moment. He thought that Hiroki was so adorable that he re-hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki asked in surprise.

"You are so beautiful Hiro-san. I couldn't care less what you are or what your heritage is. I'm just glad that you've accepted me and that I met you," Nowaki said so happily that even Mia blushed from the force of his words. Mia then sat quietly in the corner and watched them go in defeat.

"Good bye my beloved Hiroki," she said sadly. _Damn Vamp_, she heard in her mind as Nowaki and Hiroki transported themselves to headquarters.

* * *

"Hiroki-kun!" Mari exclaimed happily as she tackled Hiroki with a hug.

"Oi Mari! Watch it! That hurts!" Hiroki said loudly as he fell out of Mari's arms and dropped onto his knees. Mari was so shocked and concerned that she crouched down instantly to see what was wrong.

"Mari-san, please be careful. Hiro-san has had a rough time since he was captured. And I only gave him enough energy to walk," Nowaki said as he pulled Hiroki to his feet gently. Mari stood back up and hung her head in embarrassment while the people around them laughed. The rest of Hiroki's coworkers came up and gave him a bunch of greetings and pats on the back by way of support.

"I see you're back Kamijou-kun," the Director said by way of greeting as he walked over to where Nowaki was supporting Hiroki.

"Yes sir," Hiroki replied seriously but with a smile.

"Good to have you back. Now Nowaki, he is to get some rest for a week and I'll assign a different team to your area so you can take care of him. Is that understood?"

"Yes Director," Nowaki said with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

"Good. Now the rest of us should let Hiroki and Nowaki get some rest yes?" the Director said to everyone else in the room. There was a resounding yes from everyone in the room as they went back to their posts and Mari walked over to them.

"I'm so glad you're back Hiroki-kun. Are you o.k.? Do you need anything? If you do you know how to contact me," Mari said in a worried voice.

"...Mari, I just want to go home right now and Nowaki can take care of that. So don't worry," Hiroki said with a tired smile before passing out in Nowaki's arms.

"Well that's our cue to leave. Come and visit in a few days Mari-san. I'm sure he'll be better by then. If you'll excuse us," Nowaki said as the couple disappeared back to their apartment. Mari smiled at the spot where they'd been and turned to talk to the Director about all that had happened.

* * *

"Hiro-san, breakfast is ready," Nowaki said as he gently kissed Hiroki on the forehead to wake him up. Hiroki's eyes opened blearily as he heard Nowaki's voice. Sitting up he let out a massive yawn before attempting to get out of bed. Though try as he might, his legs just wouldn't hold up. That's when Nowaki stepped in and gave him a bit of strength. Hiroki mumbled thanks and stood up carefully before going out to the kitchen to sit at the dinning room table. Nowaki joined him shortly after and placed the food on the table for the both of them.

Once they began to eat they discussed all that had happened within the last couple of days. Once they were finished eating Nowaki finished the dishes while Hiroki stumbled into the bathroom and waited for Nowaki. Nowaki appeared within minutes and stripped off both his and Hiroki's clothes before Hiroki's legs gave out. Catching Hiroki he smiled as his partner blushed in embarrassment. Picking his lover up, Nowaki gently placed Hiroki into the already drawn bath and got in with him. Resting back against Nowaki's strong chest Hiroki sighed and let himself relax as the warmth from the water and his partner enveloped him.

"Feeling any better?" Nowaki asked in a concerned voice. Hiroki just nodded his head in a comfortable silence. Nowaki then proceeded to wash them both until they were clean. The two then relaxed in the tub for a bit to try to push the incident out of their minds, if only for a moment. That's when their doorbell rang and broke through the silence. Nowaki sighed as he got out of the tub and put on some clothes to go answer the door. To his surprise it was a woman he didn't even know. Just in case he sent a mental image to Hiroki to check if he knew her while saying, "Can I help you with something miss?" politely.

Hiroki shot one word back to Nowaki in his mind, _MOM!_

"Ah I'm here to see Hiroki. The land lady said that the two of you are now living together and I want to know how he's doing," the woman said with a quiet smile.

"Please come in, " Nowaki said with a bright smile as he closed the door behind her. Quickly walking into the bathroom he gave Hiroki enough strength to get out of the tub and get dressed before his legs gave out again and Nowaki had to carry him out bridal style. As embarrassing as it was Hiroki forced himself not to blush as they came into view of his mother. His mother's face went from calm to paniced in a second. Setting Hiroki down on the couch Nowaki sat beside him as Hiroki's mom ran over to them.

"Hiroki, are you alright?!" she cried out as she sat on the other side of him.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm just a little weak right now," Hiroki said with a slight smile.

"What happened to you? Explain right this instant mister!" his mom said sternly. Nowaki just chuckled as he stood up to make some tea for them.

"Ah well...I was kind of captured...by a vampire," Hiroki said slowly. As he continued to talk his mother's face went through a range of emotions until they came up to the part where Nowaki rescued him. Hiroki left out key details such as the personified sex they had and Nowaki's true nature. Once he was finished speaking Nowaki brought out the tea and took his spot by Hiroki.

"All that in just a couple of days?" Hiroki's mother exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. And I work with this guy at the protection agency," Hiroki said while pointing at Nowaki. Nowaki just smiled at Hiroki's mom in response.

"...Hiroki, you're not telling me all of the details," his mother accused. Hiroki sighed in annoyance while Nowaki sipped his tea quietly.

"...Mom, I'm also going out with this guy," Hiroki said reluctantly. Hiroki's mother just looked at him hard while she contemplated her next words.

"So you have done it?" Hiroki just nodded his head. His mother then did something completely unexpected. She broke into a smile and hugged Hiroki much to his shock. As she pulled away laughing Hiroki asked, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I approve 100% of this guy! After all he's an elemental just like me!"

At this both Nowaki and Hiroki jumped in surprise and said, "How did you know?" simultaneously.

"Us elementals can sense when our kind is nearby. Right Kusama-kun."

Nowaki nodded his head in embarrassment and looked away when Hiroki looked his way.

"But why do you approve of him?" Hiroki asked confused as he turned back to his mother.

"You guys can have children due to both of your natures. Elementals and the children of elementals can mate openly despite gender or race. So long as I get grandchildren I don't care that he's a guy," she said happily.

Hiroki blushed bright red while saying, "WHAAATTTT?!"

Nowaki just looked at the wall too embarrassed to say anything while Hiroki's mother laughed joyfully.

"I'll leave him to you then Kusama-kun. Please take good care of my son and continue to look after him. You have that duty as his mate and as a fire elemental," she said as she got up and left the two in the apartment in silence.

"...Hiro-san, umm...I did mean to tell you at some point but I..." Hiroki looked over at Nowaki in utter embarrassment which caused Nowaki to hug him tightly.

"You're telling me I could be pregnant with a child and my body was put under such stress?"

"Hiro-san if you were pregnant I would know. I have that kind of instinct and I also control whether or not you get pregnant," Nowaki said slyly.

"How do you control such a thing?!" Hiroki said in outrage as he tried to pull away from Nowaki.

"I can regulate the sperm in my body to be fertile or infertile. So I'm making sure that you actually want a child by me before I do such a thing," Nowaki said gently. This only caused Hiroki to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Idiot!" Hiroki screamed while Nowaki chuckled at his embarrassment.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. Yes I will be continuing this as there's always trouble that comes with finding out that your partner is a an elemental. And also I'm gonna be off for a while. So, sorry but I gotta run catch you in the next chapter!*continues running***

**Hiroki: Sensei get back here dammit! This is much more embarrassing than the last version!**

**Sorry Hiro-kun! The show must go on!*ducks into an alley and hides***

**Hiroki: *looks around* Where the hell did you go?!**

**Nowaki: Hiro_san...please stop. I kind of want to see how this is all going to end up.**

**Hiroki: Shut up Nowaki! You're not the one who might get pregnant!**

**Nowaki: ...Are you saying you wouldn't want to have a child by me?*sad face***

**Hiroki: *turns to Nowaki* Uh, well I...it's not that I wouldn't want one it's just...uh~ *blushes***

**See ya next time!**

**Hiroki: Found ya!**

**Eeeppp!*runs away***


	12. Water Sprite

***running at full speed* Hi everyone. As of current I am being chased by Hiro-kun so I'll make it short. This next chapter is full of passion, love and a little bit of bad news. Enjoy! :D**

**Hiroki: *panting hard* Get back here you Bitch!**

**Noooo~!**

**Nowaki: *catches Hiroki and pulls him back* Hiro-san that's enough. Sensei can't write like this. Her fans need her you know.**

**Hiroki: She has to pay for what she's written. There's no way I'm this soft!**

**Nowaki: No she got you almost perfectly.**

**Hiroki: Wha-?**

* * *

Hiroki, still wrapped in Nowaki's arms, tried to pull away despite his weak state.

"Hiro-san, it's o.k. You don't need to be worried about anything," Nowaki said with a gentle voice.

"Easy for you to say! You're on top!" Hiroki said in embarrassment as he continued his struggle. Nowaki sighed and used a calming power on Hiroki to try to calm him down. This only succeeded in making him more upset.

"Hiro-san calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself!" Nowaki said in a commanding yet concerned voice. To his surprise Hiroki began to calm down and Nowaki then realized why he was acting up.

"Hiro-san, I have to go check something. Stay here for a moment o.k.?" Hiroki nodded his head slowly as Nowaki got up and went into his room. When he came back he had a very troubled look on his face.

"Hiro-san, we need to go to the woods...now," Nowaki said with urgency. Hiroki, too weak to do anything, was picked up by Nowaki before they transported to their camp in the forest.

Once they arrived on the site, Hiroki felt his wolf self taking over at a much more rapid pace than usual and it was a lot more violent as well. Hiroki shot into the trees with the wolf strength taking over and instantly transformed into a wolf much to his dismay. He was barely hanging onto his sanity when he found his hunting grounds. As soon as he entered the grounds his wolf self overtook him and propelled his body deep into the woods devouring at least six deer before he finally returned to his senses. He was surprised at how much better he felt and took the remainder of the sixth deer back to camp for Nowaki to eat.

As Nowaki came into view, he was shocked to see the tall giant sitting by a fire with cooking ingredients all ready and a worried expression on his face. Hiroki walked into the ring of light created by the fire and Nowaki's face went from worried to relieved as soon as he saw Hiroki dragging the deer towards him.

"Thanks Hiro-san. I was a little worried with how quickly you changed...Are you o.k.?"

The wolf Hiroki just grunted in response and did a back flip to prove how good he felt just then.

"Looks like that meal rejuvenated you eh?!" Nowaki laughed as Hiroki sniffed and turned his head away. Then Nowaki asked a question he wasn't prepared to answer.

"How many deer did you eat?" he asked in curiosity. Nowaki stamped his paws five times and motioned to the carcass near Nowaki.

With wide eyes Nowaki said, "Five and part of this one?!" in shock. Hiroki grunted and walked closer to Nowaki to see what he was making. He watched as Nowaki cleaned away the best parts of the deer and chopped them up into a pot of water before he added spices, vegetables, and some milk. Placing the pot over the fire he stirred the stew until it was done and served himself a bowl. Hiroki felt the edges of hunger from his human self push forward and he nudged Nowaki to ask for a bowl. Chuckling, Nowaki gave him a bowl and watched as Hiroki ate the stew up in seconds. He then moved the bowl closer to Nowaki for a second helping which only caused Nowaki to bust up laughing at the site of his partner acting like a real dog would have.

"I never asked to change you idiot," Hiroki said in a low voice. Nowaki stopped laughing as soon as he heard Hiroki's voice come out of his wolf form. Hiroki just sighed and explained that once he was human enough in nature he could easily talk to Nowaki and sometimes change back all together. But this event only occurred after a good day of meals or a good hunting session. As he explained, Hiroki shifted back into his human form and stood up to go take a bath. Nowaki joined him soon after and they sat, arms wrapped around each other in a comfortable silence. The sounds of the nightly critters of the woods came to their ears giving off a sense of serenity.

It wasn't until Hiroki stirred that Nowaki noticed something odd about the critters. The way they were chattering to each other was almost in a warning way and Nowaki watched as Hiroki listened intently to those voices. Next thing he knew Hiroki transformed back into a wolf and swam out of the pool urging Nowaki to come with him. The wizard dressed quickly and followed Hiroki at a break neck pace into the woods where they came upon a rather odd scene. Animals were gathering at the center of a clearing surrounding something. Hiroki trotted over to investigate and stood stock still when he saw what was in the center.

Nowaki came up behind him and was also surprised by what he saw. A girl with long white hair and a light colored dress laid on the ground passed out.

"What should we do Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked his wolf counter part. Hiroki thought for a moment before heading over to the girl and motioning for Nowaki to put her on his back. Nowaki did as Hiroki asked and placed the girl gently on Hiroki's back before they headed back to their camp.

* * *

"...warm..." the girl mumbled before she woke up with her head on Hiroki's back. She then looked back into the golden gleaming eyes of the wolf Hiroki and scuttled as quickly away from him as she could until her back hit Nowaki's legs.

"I told you she'd be scared," Nowaki said triumphantly as Hiroki grunted in annoyance. The girl looked up into the kind eyes on Nowaki and instantly relaxed against his legs.

Chuckling, Nowaki said, "You know my partner's not that bad. He just has a scary form on nights like tonight."

"Huh?" the girl asked in confusion. Hiroki stood up and trotted away to his clothes stashed in the woods and came back as a fully dressed human man.

"Now do you get it?" Nowaki asked with a smile. Hiroki just glared at his partner before going to tend to the fire.

"So the wolf just now, that was him?!" the girl said in awe.

"Yup! Hiro-san is what humans call a werewolf. Though much more powerful in that he can make a full transformation to wolf unlike others," Nowaki explained while carefully helping the girl to her feet. He then walked over to sit next to Hiroki by the fire.

"Don't be a stranger. Come and join us!" Nowaki called out cheerfully while Hiroki shook his head and watched as the girl timidly made her way over to the fire. Once she was comfortable Nowaki asked, "So what brings you to Tokyo, Japan?"

"Uh well, I was being chased by a clan of bats and I ran in here to get away but I tripped and fell in a clearing. The next thing I know I'm waking up with my head resting on a wolf's back."

"Who are you exactly?" Hiroki asked not unkindly.

"I'm the water elemental Mizuki," the girl replied quickly and then covered her mouth with her hands as if she'd just given away a big secret.

"Well ain't that something. Welcome to the party of elemental and elemental spawn my dear. My partner here is the elemental of fire and I'm the son of the shadow elemental," Hiroki said with a sly grin on his face as Nowaki snickered.

"What?! An elemental?! Him?!" the girl said in shock as she pointed at Nowaki.

"I tend to hide my existence from others because I don't want a bunch of attention," Nowaki said with a chuckle as Hiroki continued to smirk to himself. The girl blushed and looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"It's nice to know that we saved someone like us. Right Hiro-san?"

"Don't you mean someone like you? I'm just the spawn of an elemental," Hiroki said testily as Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist. Mizuki saw this and then asked, "Are you two mates?"

Hiroki froze up at the question and Nowaki just stared at Mizuki from across the fire. The girl stared down at the ground uncomfortable in the silence.

"...Hiro-san is my partner. I have yet to take him as my mate Mizuki," Nowaki sighed sadly. Hiroki tried to struggle out of his grip as he said this but it did no good.

"What do you mean you haven't taken him yet?" Mizuki asked in curiosity.

"I mean that he hasn't accepted to be my mate as of yet. We are just combat partners so it's kind of like an unrequited love at the moment?"

"You mean to say that I don't love you?" Hiroki said angrily while blushing bright red.

"But Hiro-san you've never said-"

"Why the hell would I let someone other than you touch me like you do?! My mother even gave you her blessing! I'm just not ready to be tied down yet and you know it!"

The whole group fell silent as Hiroki's last words rang through their skulls. The wolf, himself was to embarrassed to speak. He broke away from Nowaki's hold and dashed into the trees to transform back into a wolf and came back out carrying his clothes in his mouth. He then walked over to Nowaki's shelter and stowed his clothes at the back of it before laying down to sleep.

Nowaki sighed before saying, "If only he would open up to me, then we might get somewhere."

"...Sir, I'm pretty sure he's opened a lot up to you. Why would he trust you if he hadn't?" Mizuki asked before crawling to the opposite shelter that Hiroki had built and curling into a ball to sleep. Nowaki thought about what the girl had said and it was true that Hiroki had opened up a lot to him but he still felt like there was something important that Hiroki wasn't telling him. After a little more thinking he walked over and crwaled into the shelter beside hiroki and draped an arm over the wolf's back.

To his surprise Hiroki transformed back into a human and snuggled his bare body closer to Nowaki to keep warm. Nowaki smiled at his partner and pulled a blanket over both of them while magically transporting another to drape over Mizuki. The three companions then fell asleep as the calm night air surrounded them.

* * *

**Well that wraps this chapter up. Poor Hiro-kun is dealing with a crisis right now and Nowaki's just trying to explain why he's kind of like his character at the moment. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and there are more adventures to come **


End file.
